Peabody and Sherman
by RC2012
Summary: When Sherman accidently causes the WABAC to take him and Penny back into the past, they end up meeting Mr. Peabody as a puppy. With the WABAC broken and the two kids stuck in the past, not only do they need puppy Peabody's help to fix it, but they must also save him from danger; with the fate of the present at stake.
1. Into the Past

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 1-Into The Past

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Mr. Peabody said.

"Yeah I'm sure, Mr. Peabody." Sherman replied.

Mr. Peabody was leaving home for a few days. He was going to a business conference that would be taking place on the other side of the country. Sherman would be staying with the Peterson's while Mr. Peabody was gone.

The phone rang and Mr. Peabody answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Paul. You'll be picking Sherman up from school today along with your daughter? Yes, ah good. Thank you and your wife so much for agreeing to look after Sherman while I am gone. I appreciate it so much. Again thanks, bye." Mr. Peabody hung up.

He turned to Sherman. "Okay Sherman, time to go to school." He said.

He would be driving Sherman to school, but Mr. Peterson would be picking him up after school lets out. Mr. Peabody's suitcases were by the door. After he drops Sherman off at school, he'll come back to the apartment to get them and then head to the airport.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman walked out the door, took the elevator down to the first floor, got into Mr. Peabody's moped, and drove off to Sherman's school.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. There were people walking on the street and driving to work.

"I'm going to miss you Sherman." Mr. Peabody said.

"I'm going to miss you as well, Mr. Peabody. But like you said, it's only for a few days."

"Right." Then he smiled and laughed a little.

"What is it?" Sherman asked.

"It's just that; enjoy your childhood while you can. Someday you'll probably be involved in a job that requires you to leave home for a while sometimes."

"I see. But you've done so many successful jobs, you make it look easy."

"True, but you know what Sherman? There was a time when I wished that I wasn't a prodigy. That I was born as a regular dog that couldn't talk." Mr. Peabody said.

"Really?" Sherman asked.

"Yes."

"How come? Why did you wish such a thing?" Sherman's eyes were huge with curiosity.

Mr. Peabody was about to answer, but he saw that they were approaching Sherman's school.

"It looks like I'll have to tell you later, after I return home." He said.

Mr. Peabody pulled up to the school and stopped the moped. Sherman took off his helmet, set it down in the side car, got out, and walked onto the sidewalk. He had his backpack on and he stood there; smiling at Mr. Peabody.

"Good-Bye Sherman. I love you." Mr. Peabody said. Sherman came up to his father and hugged him.

Even though there were tears in Sherman's eyes, he was smiling. He knew that Mr. Peabody would be back before he knew it. Sherman wiped his eyes.

"I love you too, Dad."

Then Sherman's eyes opened wide. Did he just call Mr. Peabody Dad?

Sherman broke away and stared at Mr. Peabody awkwardly while Mr. Peabody stared back at him, looking surprised.

Mr. Peabody was a professional; he had been one for years. And he swore that he would stick to being called by just Mr. Peabody or Peabody. Never did he want to be called Dad.

"I mean Mr. Peabody. That's what I was going to say. I'm sorry; I meant to call you Mr. Peabody." Sherman said frantically.

But Mr. Peabody just looked at Sherman and after a moment, he smiled at the boy.

He was a little annoyed that Sherman called him Dad, but he knew why Sherman had said it. Sherman only said it because he knew that he wasn't going to see Mr. Peabody again for a few days. And it has been a while since Peabody went off somewhere by himself. Mr. Peabody decided that he would let it slide just this once.

"It's alright, just this once."

Sherman smiled and he felt relieved.

Just then Penny walked up to the front steps. She saw Mr. Peabody and Sherman. She smiled and waved at them.

"Morning, Mr. Peabody. Morning, Sherman." She called out to them.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman said good morning back to Penny.

Sherman turned back to his father. "Have a nice trip, Mr. Peabody."

"I will, Sherman. I will." Mr. Peabody said with a smile.

Sherman smiled back and he walked over to where Penny was. She smiled at him and walked up the steps and entered the school. Sherman followed her but he stopped on the top step of the stone stairs. He looked back at Mr. Peabody and waved good-bye. Mr. Peabody waved back and drove off. Sherman watched him go. As soon as Sherman saw Mr. Peabody's moped disappear around the corner, he turned around again and entered the school.

* * *

The school day went by fast.

Sherman and Penny had history class, computer class, language arts, lunch, recess, and finally math class. When the final bell rang at 3:00pm, all the kids immediately ran out of the classroom, went to their lockers, and quickly exited the building. It was Friday and the sweet promise of the weekend offered some time off from school.

Sherman and Penny stood outside the school and waited for Penny's father to arrive and pick them up. After Mr. Peterson came, he drove Sherman over to the penthouse so he could pick up the things he packed for his stay at the Peterson's.

"I just have to make sure the apartment looks clean and then I'll grab my stuff." Sherman said.

Penny looked at her father. "Is it okay if I come with him? You know, to help?"

Mr. Peterson looked at Penny using the rearview window. "Okay, Penny. I'll pick up your mom and we'll swing by here in an hour and pick you two up. Then we'll eat out tonight, how's that?"

"Sounds good." Penny said. She and Sherman got out of the car and said bye before Mr. Peterson drove off.

"Why did you want to come with me?" Sherman asked.

Penny smiled. "Because it'll take you forever to check the whole penthouse by yourself."

* * *

Within an hour of inspection, Sherman and Penny saw that the penthouse was looking spick and span.

"Looks good." Penny said. She looked at her phone and saw that her father had sent her a text message. It said that he and her mom were waiting outside in the car for them.

Sherman grabbed the duffle bag that held his things. He walked over to the door and set the bag down.

"I just have to check one more thing. Then we can go." Sherman headed over to the elevator and pressed on a button. Penny set her phone down on the coffee table and walked over to Sherman. The elevator doors opened and the two kids stepped inside. The doors closed behind them and took them down.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked.

The elevator reached its destination and the doors opened. They walked out into a hallway and over to the door on the other side. Sherman opened it. Inside was the room that housed the WABAC.

"Oh." Penny said.

"I just want to see the WABAC one more time before we go."

"Why, you'll only be gone a few days?" Penny said.

Sherman and Penny got on the thin platform that took them over to the WABAC and they stepped inside.

Sherman walked over to the control panel and lightly stroked it. He remembered so many of the trips to the past he had taken in it with Mr. Peabody, and later with Penny.

Sherman sighed. He and Penny looked at each other.

"It's so hard to believe that it's been a month already. A month since the whole time space continuum was falling apart. A month since Mr. Peabody and I fixed it." Sherman said.

"Yeah, and back when we used to hate each other." Penny pointed out.

"Yeah." Sherman said.

"But I'm glad that we're friends now." Penny smiled.

"Me too." Sherman smiled back.

Then Sherman rested his hand on the control panel and then the WABAC started making noises. Red lights were flashing inside it. He looked down at where his hand was. Sherman saw that he had just rested his hand on the big red button. He gulped.

"Oh no!" He said.

Just then the doors to the WABAC closed and it started to hum and became surrounded by electricity. Then there was a flash of light and the WABAC was moving through time.

"Sherman, what did you do?" Penny asked.

"I accidently pressed the red button. We're traveling through time!"

"Well, stop it and have it take us back to the present." Penny said.

Both Sherman and Penny sat into the chairs.

Sherman looked at the control panel, trying to figure out how to get back. Normally Sherman would know how to pilot the WABAC, but the situation was happening so quickly that he forgot how for the moment.

Sherman began frantically pushing buttons until he somehow managed to get the WABAC out of the time stream. But he saw that the WABAC was now heading straight down to the earth. They were going to crash land into a forest of trees below them.

"Embrace for impact!" Sherman cried.

The WABAC crashed down into the forest.

* * *

Sherman opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor.

"Penny?"

"I'm okay." Penny said before she slowly stood up.

Sherman got up to his feet and looked outside. They were surrounded by trees.

"Where are we?" Penny asked.

Sherman used the control panel to check what time they were in.

"According to the WABAC, we've gone over ten years back into the past."

Penny sighed with relief. "At least we're not far from the present. Okay Sherman, let's go back home."

Sherman nodded. He set the WABAC to take them back to the present and pressed the red button. The WABAC made a slow whirring sound, but stopped.

Sherman tried again, but it didn't take them back into the time stream.

"Oh no. It must've gotten damaged when we landed."

"Are you telling me we're stuck here?" Penny asked.

Sherman nodded glumly.

Both children stepped outside the WABAC and took a look at their surroundings. Behind them were a trail of broken trees and a path of eroded dirt that ended at the crash site of the WABAC.

The children walked out of the woods and onto a sidewalk. They seemed to be in a small town.

The kids walked down the sidewalk.

"Sherman, how are we going to get the WABAC fixed? It's not like there are mechanics who can fix a time machine around here, especially in this time." Penny said.

Sherman gripped his hair with his hands in frustration. "I don't know. Oh God, why did this happen? How are we going to get back? If only Mr. Peabody were-WHOA!"

Sherman tripped against something and fell down on the sidewalk.

Penny knelt down.

"Oh my gosh! Sherman, are you okay?" She asked.

Sherman got up on his knees and looked at Penny. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped, that's all."

When Sherman looked behind him to see what he had tripped against, he gasped.

It was Mr. Peabody, as a puppy!

**To Be Continued…**

**Wow, I think I have officially become obsessed with the Mr. Peabody &amp; Sherman movie. I can't stop thinking about it. I can't wait to own the movie when it comes out on DVD. **

**I never thought that I would be writing a P &amp; S fanfic that would be over one chapter long. That's right, there's more of this fic to come. The idea of this story came to me a couple nights ago.**

**So what do you guys think of the story? Feel free to make suggestions on what you think should happen next in the story because, I just came up with this story and I don't have much for it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**~RC**


	2. Peabody

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 2-Peabody

Indeed it was Mr. Peabody as a puppy. He was lying on the ground, wearing a red bow tie and glasses.

"Ow." The pup moaned as he got up on his feet.

"Oh my gosh!" Sherman cried.

Then Peabody saw Sherman and Penny. It was too late for them to hide.

Sherman stepped forward. "I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, no. it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going either." Said Peabody, in a small puppy version of the adult Peabody's voice.

The Peabody puppy dusted himself off and held out his paw to Sherman.

"Where are my manners? My name is Peabody, puppy prodigy. At least, that's what everyone calls me. And who are you and your friend?"

"Me? Well, my name is…Daniel. Yup, that's my name, Daniel. And this is my friend Jessica." Sherman said gesturing to Penny.

"Daniel? Jessica? Those aren't our names, Sherman." Penny said.

"Sherman? I thought you said your name was Daniel?" Peabody said looking a little confused.

"It is. My friend Jessica was just kidding. Hey Jessica, can we talk in private for a moment?"

Sherman grabbed Penny's hand and led her back into the forest.

"We'll be back in just a moment. Don't go anywhere." Sherman said back to Peabody.

"Sherman, what the heck?" Penny asked when they were alone.

"Listen Penny, we can't tell the Peabody of this time our real names."

"Why not?" Penny asked.

"Because then the Peabody back in the present will know that we ended up in the past with his puppy self and we'll get in trouble." Sherman answered.

"If that's the case, then wouldn't have Mr. Peabody have grounded you a long time ago? If he had remembered seeing you when he was a puppy?"

"Maybe he's waiting for when I do go back. But I can't let that happen. I think it's best that we go by Daniel and Jessica while we're here. Okay?"

Penny closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright, fine."

Then Sherman and Penny both got an idea.

"The Peabody in this time can fix the machine!" Sherman and Penny both exclaimed at the same time.

"He can fix the machine…" Penny started.

"And then we can go back home!" Sherman finished.

They both hive-fived each other.

"Okay, we'll get the Peabody from this time to fix the WABAC, but we won't tell him our real names; right?" Sherman asked.

"Right." Penny answered back.

"And since he's a puppy, hopefully Mr. Peabody won't remember us when he's older." Sherman said. He looked at Penny and nodded. She nodded back. "Okay, let's head back."

The kids went back to Peabody. He was still standing where he was.

"I'm sorry Peabody, I was kidding. Our names are Daniel and Jessica." Penny said.

"Quite the jokester, aren't you?" Peabody smiled.

"Yeah." Penny smiled back.

"Hey Peabody, since you say that you're a prodigy, we were wondering if you could help us fix something really important, something that belongs to my dad? Could you help us out?"

Peabody stood there for a moment and then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to go home now."

"Where is that?" Penny asked.

Peabody pointed behind him in the direction he was heading, opposite the way Sherman and Penny were going. Before Sherman accidently tripped against him.

"The animal shelter, several blocks down. It's where I live."

"I've never seen an animal shelter before, can we come with you?" Penny asked.

Peabody smiled. "Of course, follow me." And with that, Peabody turned around and walked away.

Sherman and Penny followed him.

"I don't understand, why didn't he offer to help?" Sherman asked Penny, but in a low voice. Hopefully so Peabody couldn't hear them.

"Maybe he thought that you were asking him to help fix a car. If that was the case, he probably thought that someone else could help us." Penny said back in a low voice too.

Sherman slapped his forehead, but quietly so Peabody wouldn't notice.

"Darn it. I'm sorry Penny, I didn't know how to ask him to help us. I thought that if I had told him flat out that it was a time machine we needed help fixing, he would have remembered it years later and would punish us for going back in time; even though it was an accident."

"Don't worry. Maybe if we spend some time with him first, you know, get to know him more, then if we ask him; he'll agree to help." Penny said with a reassuring smile.

"What about telling him that it's a time machine?' Sherman asked.

"We'll worry about that later." Penny said.

Sherman sighed. "Okay."

So Sherman and Penny continued to follow Peabody to where he lived.

* * *

The trio arrived at the animal shelter.

The property consisted of two separate buildings. One was the office building where the adoption paper work was filled out. Attached to and behind the office building was another building, where the animals were cared for when they got sick or hurt. The other building was the kennel, where the dogs were kept until they were adopted.

"This is where you live?" Sherman asked.

"Yup, home sweet home." Peabody said with a smile.

There was a big sign above the entrance that read: Hackley Brown Animal Shelter.

"Of course," Sherman whispered to Penny. "When I was little, Mr. Peabody told me that he grew up in this animal shelter when he was a pup."

They followed Peabody after opening the gate for him.

"Thanks. Usually I call for Ms. Lilly and she comes to let me back in after I come back from my walks."

"Who's Ms. Lilly?" Penny asked.

Peabody smiled. "She's the lady who runs the shelter. She's really nice. So nice, she's like a mother to us pups."

Just than a plump woman wearing a blue jacket over a yellow dress walked towards them. She wore brown boots and a hat over her black hair.

"Why, hello Peabody. Who are your friends?" She asked in a sweet, honey voice.

Peabody introduced Sherman and Penny to her, of course he told her the alliases Sherman and Penny gave themselves.

"This is Daniel. And this is Jessica. I met them while I was on my walk."

"Hello Daniel and Jessica. My name is Ms. Lilly. I run the shelter." Ms. Lilly said smiling. She then commenced to shaking hands with Sherman and Penny.

"We know, Peabody told us." Penny said with a smile.

"It's nice to that Peabody has met such nice kids."

"Ms. Lilly, can I show them around the shelter?" Peabody asked.

Ms. Lilly smiled. "Why I see no reason why not to." She said.

Peabody smiled and thanked her.

So Peabody showed Sherman and Penny around the shelter. He showed them the office building and the animal care building, inside and out. He explained what each building does and its purpose in the shelter. Sherman and Penny felt like they were taking a tour in a museum, with Peabody as their museum guide.

Finally, Peabody showed them the kennel. He showed them all the kennels and came to one that stood out from the rest.

"And this is where I sleep." Peabody said with a smile.

Peabody's kennel had a small doggie bed, water bowl, and food bowl like the other kennels. However, unlike the others, it had a small bookshelf filled with books, a reading lamp, and a computer plugged into an outlet in the wall at the back of the kennel.

Peabody walked over to the bookshelf. "This is where I keep all my favorite books. Books about math, science, literature, history, and philosophy." Peabody picked out a black-cover book from the bookshelf. The title read: _Plato's The Republic_.

"This is one of my all-time favorites." Peabody said looking at the book. He started flipping through the pages and smiling.

Penny lightly elbowed Sherman's arm and gestured him to talk to Peabody. Sherman nodded and walked up to Peabody.

Peabody could feel that Sherman was behind him, so he turned around to face the boy.

"I'm sorry Peabody, but I think I mislead you earlier," Sherman said. "When I said that we needed help with fixing something, something that belongs to my dad, I meant my dad's car. You see, he's away on a business trip," -Which was sort of the truth in this lie.-"And Pen-, I mean, Jessica and I were looking through the glove compartment looking for a CD my dad said that I could borrow and listen to while he was away. I accidently knocked the gear shift into drive and the car moved down a hill and crashed into a tree."

Peabody's eyes opened wide. "Oh my God! And you weren't hurt?"

"Well, Jessica and I put on seatbelts before we crashed. We didn't get hurt, we were just shaken up a bit, that's all. Anyway, we were walking down the street trying to figure out what to do. That was when we ran into you."

Sherman took a deep breath and then continued.

"Please, we need your help. We can't take it to a mechanic because we can't afford to have it fixed, Jessica and I. If we call my dad about this, we'll get in trouble. It was all an accident, I swear."

Sherman looked sincerely into Peabody's eyes.

"Please, you've said that you're a prodigy. You can fix the car in no time. Please Peabody, we need your help." Sherman pleaded. He clasped his hands together in a begging gesture, hoping that would help convince Peabody to help them.

But Peabody just stood there for a moment and looked sadly at them. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He didn't speak for a moment. Then he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help you."

"Why not?" Sherman cried. "You can have the car fixed in no time! How hard can it be for a prodigy to-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I SAID THAT I CAN'T HELP YOU!" Peabody snapped. He now looked very angry.

Sherman was taken aback. "But why? Why can't you help us?" Then Sherman looked angry too.

"WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Sherman snapped back.

Peabody stood there defiantly. His arms were crossed.

"Why won't you help us? Don't you care that we could end up in trouble? I told you that it was an accident that the car crashed."

Peabody still stood there. His arms were still crossed.

"Why, why won't you help us?" Sherman demanded.

Peabody closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his mouth and looked like he was about to say something.

But he was interrupted by the dinging sound of a triangle. All the dogs in the kennel ran outside at the sound of it.

Peabody looked at the other dogs leaving and then back at Sherman and Penny. He sighed.

"Again, I'm sorry, but I just can't help you." And with that, the puppy ran after the other dogs and followed them outside, holding _Plato's The Republic_ in one of his paws.

Sherman and Penny stood there for several seconds.

"Now what are we going to do? We're stuck here unless he helps us." Penny said.

"I'm going out there." Sherman said stubbornly. "I'm going to make sure that he helps us fix the WABAC. I'm not leaving until he does."

Sherman walked out of the kennel. Penny followed behind him.

Outside the sun was slowly beginning to set and the yard was filled with a couple dozen puppies.

Several people were out in the yard as well.

Sherman and Penny realized that the sound of the triangle must've been a way of telling the dogs that there were people here who were looking to adopt.

Peabody was sitting among them on the ground. He was trying to attract some people to him by reading out loud some passages from _The Republic_. But the people were paying no mind to Peabody. Instead they were looking at the other dogs.

Within half an hour, several dogs were picked up and brought inside to the main office. There the paperwork was filled out and each of the dogs that were brought inside were taken home by their new owners.

Peabody's book dropped down to the ground and he looked around. Most of the people were gone. Except for a young boy and his mother.

The boy came up to Peabody and smiled.

"Hey boy! You wanna play fetch?" The boy asked.

Puppy Peabody shook his head.

"Roll over?"

Puppy Peabody shook his head again.

"Play dead?"

Again, Puppy Peabody shook his head.

"Why don't you want to any of that stuff?" He asked curiously.

"Because it's too degrading. Wouldn't you rather hear me recite from Plato's _The Republic_?"

The boy looked disappointingly at Peabody and then at his mother.

Then he walked away.

Peabody's eyes opened wide with alarm. He didn't mean to sound rude. He just thought that it would have been pointless doing things like fetching a stick, knowing that he was only going to have to fetch it again.

"No, wait! Please come back, I'm sorry!" The puppy called out, now standing up. "I'll fetch! I'll sit, roll over! I'll do whatever you want, oh please come back!"

He said in desparation.

But it was too late. The boy had seen another dog and picked him out.

The boy and his mother went into the office with the puppy. A few minutes later they came back out with the dog now wearing a collar. The adoption papers were in the mother's hands. Then they both left the shelter together with their new dog.

And that was it. There were no more people looking to adopt a dog today and the animal shelter had reached closing time.

All the other dogs went back into the kennel. Only Peabody remained.

He had watched the boy and his mother leave. He remained in his four legged position.

"Peabody?"

Peabody turned back to face Ms. Lilly, who was kneeling down on one knee. There were tears now streaming down puppy Peabody's face. He came over to Ms. Lilly and placed his front paws on her knee. Then he placed his head on his paws and cried.

Ms. Lilly placed her arms around Peabody, sheltering the pup. As if to tell him that everything would be alright.

"It happens every time." The puppy sobbed. " I always screw it up. They're always looking for a regular dog. A-and I-I-I try to act like a regular dog, but I just can't. Why do I even bother? No one's ever going to adopt me."

"Shh..shh shh shh…shhhh." Ms. Lilly said stroking Peabody's back with her right hand. "Hush now, Peabody."

Ms. Lilly took Peabody's head in her other hand and lifted his head up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Do not cry. I am sure that one day soon, you shall find a home. And a family that will love you and you will love it."

Peabody continued to cry for a few more minutes. Then he used his paw to wipe his eyes and broke away from Ms. Lilly.

Peabody picked up his book and held it under his right arm.

"I'm going back to my kennel. Maybe read a book. That'll make me feel better." He walked back over to the kennel on all fours while still holding the book under his right arm. When he reached the kennel, he stopped in front of the door.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened his eyes and walked back inside.

Sherman and Penny were now standing over by the main office. They had seen the whole thing with Peabody.

Both of them were now feeling very sad for Peabody, but Sherman was feeling sad for Peabody the most.

It was then that Sherman remembered what Peabody had said to him earlier that day, back in the present:

"_You know what Sherman? There was a time when I wished that I wasn't a prodigy. That I was born as a regular dog that couldn't talk." _

Now, he knew what Mr. Peabody had meant. And he knew why puppy Peabody refused to help them fix the WABAC.

Peabody didn't want to be a prodigy because it prevented him from finding a home, a family to adopt him.

Sherman felt that he had to talk to Peabody, but why? Was it to apologize to him? Was it to console him? Either way, Sherman felt that he had to talk to Peabody.

He came over to Ms. Lilly.

"Can I please talk to him? Maybe I can make him feel better?" He asked her.

Ms. Lilly looked down sadly at him.

"I think that it's best to leave Peabody alone for now. Besides, the shelter's closing and you two kids can't stay here. You two better go home."

"But we can't," Penny was about to explain that they needed Peabody's help, but she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked to her right and saw that it was Sherman, who slowly and solemnly shook his head at her.

Penny understood and nodded. She looked back at Ms. Lilly. "Can we come back to see him tomorrow?"

Ms. Lilly slowly nodded. "I think that would be okay."

Penny thanked her and she and Sherman walked out of the animal shelter. Ms. Lilly closed the wooden gate door and headed back to the main office.

Sherman and Penny stood outside the gate and turned left, walking down the street.

Sherman stopped and placed his hand on the white-colored picket fence. He was looking at the dog kennel.

He knew that Peabody was in there, alone and reading one of his books.

A single tear rolled down Sherman's right cheek. He wiped it and then continued walking down the street after Penny. Eventually, he caught up to her.

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I was surprised to see that in less than twenty-four hours, the story had received fifteen reviews. I did not expect so many people to like the story.**

**And a special thanks to 1234BlueLagoon for helping me with the case of writer's block I was having while writing this chapter. Thanks, not only did your suggestions help me write the chapter the way I wanted it to be, but they also helped me realized how I wanted the chapter to go.**

**I will continue writing the story and appreciate all of the suggestions all of you make for the story. Next chapter should be ready in a few days or less. Again, thank you all so much.**

**~RC**


	3. A Night at Willow Manor

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 3-A Night at Willow Manor

The sun was starting to set as Sherman and Penny walked down the sidewalk. The two kids could see their shadows stretched out on the ground before them.

"So, what do we do now?" Penny asked. "We're stuck here until we can find a way to convince Peabody to help us."

Sherman sighed. "I don't know. Let's just head back to the WABAC. I want to set up the cloaking device so no one will find it."

So the two kids walked back to the WABAC. It was still where it was. Sherman activated the cloaking feature of the WABAC and it disappeared.

"Is there any food inside the WABAC? I'm starving." Penny said after her stomach growled.

"Sadly, no." Sherman replied. Then his stomach growled too.

"Okay, let's find someplace to eat and think about what to do next." Sherman said.

Sherman reached his hands into his pockets and a look of alarm appeared on his face.

"Oh no, I don't have any money!"

"Me neither. Sherman, what are we going to do? We have no food and no place to stay. And we're a whole decade away from your dad and my parents."

Penny gasped.

"My parents! On my God, they must be looking for us and wondering where we are. They must be worried sick."

Penny reached into her pocket for her phone, only to realize that she had left it back in the penthouse in the present.

"I don't have my phone." She sighed sadly. "Even if I did, I don't think I'd be able to reach them from ten years ago."

Then Penny looked frightened. "Oh Sherman, what are we going to do?"

She placed her hands over her eyes and started to cry. Sherman stared sadly at her.

He came over to Penny and hugged her.

"Shhhh… It's gonna be okay." He said patting her back.

Penny continued to cry into her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Penny. If I hadn't went down to see the WABAC, we wouldn't be in this mess." Sherman said glumly.

Penny wiped her eyes. "Don't say that, it was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

She sounded like she was starting to calm down.

"I promise that I'll find a way to get Peabody to help us. Then we'll get back home, somehow." Sherman said.

They both stood there for a few more minutes until Penny recollected herself. Then the kids broke away from each other.

"I'm okay now, Sherman. Thanks for comforting me. I'm glad that I at least have you here with me." Penny said smiling.

Sherman smiled too.

"C'mon, let's go find a place to spend the night."

* * *

It was dark when the two kids approached a huge mansion in front of the woods.

"Do you think they'll take us in?" Penny asked.

"Don't know, but hopefully they will." Sherman replied.

They walked up to the front door and Sherman had to stand on his toes to reach the knocker. He had tried ringing the doorbell, but it didn't make a sound. So Sherman used the knocker to let the owners know that someone was at the front door.

The kids waited for half a minute before someone opened the door. Before them stood a man with black hair and black eyes. He wore a black suit with a white undershirt.

He looked down at the children.

"Please sir, could you let us spend the night here?" Sherman asked. "We're hungry and we have nowhere to stay."

The man looked at them for a minute.

"Good God." He said, followed by "Yes, yes. Come in, please do come in." He said taking pity on the children.

Sherman and Penny entered the room. Before them was a huge staircase and the room was made of wooden 19th century architecture.

The man came up to them.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr. Dean Willow, billionaire as you can see. And you two are?"

"My name is Daniel, and this is my friend Jessica."

"Hi." Penny said.

Just then a woman entered the room. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue dress. She saw Sherman and Penny.

"Dean dear, who are these children?" she asked.

"Daniel and Jessica, Beatrice. They say that they're hungry and have no place to stay. I thought that they could stay here for the night, if it's alright with you?"

She looked at the kids and then she smiled. "Very well, they can stay. We must inform Maddie to serve up two more plates."

"Maddie?" Sherman asked.

"She's our cook and housemaid." Mr. Willow smiled. "Trust me, you're going to love her cooking."

* * *

Sherman and Penny sat at a huge dining table with Mr. and Mrs. Willow. Just then Maddie entered the room wheeling in a cart with plates of food on it. Maddie was a woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

She placed each plate of food in front of everyone.

On the plates were roast beef, mashed potatoes, and peas.

Everyone commenced to eating. And Mr. Willow was not lying, Maddie was a great cook, for the food tasted very delicious.

As hungry as they were feeling, both Sherman and Penny restrained themselves from devouring the food like animals. Even though they last ate only six hours ago, they felt like they hadn't eaten in a whole day.

"Please tell me children, where are your parents?" Mr. Willow asked cutting a piece of roast beef while looking at the kids.

Sherman and Penny looked at each other, as if to ask each other what they should tell the couple.

"Do you two have any parents? Do they know where you are?"

"Dear," Beatrice said. "They don't have to tell us right now. They don't seem like they want to talk about it."

"But Darling, surely someone must be looking for them." Mr. Willow said to his wife.

Sherman finally spoke up. "We, we don't have any parents, sir. We're orphans."

Mr. and Mrs. Willow looked at the kids.

"Orphans?" Mrs. Willow asked.

Sherman and Penny both nodded.

So Sherman made up a whole story of them living at poorly run orphanage, which was where they grew up, meet, and became friends. He made up what the poor living conditions were like. Then he said that he and Penny became so sick of living there, that they had gathered all the money they had and used it to take a bus away from the orphanage and arrived here. Then he said that they came here hoping to find a place to live that was better than the orphanage. Sherman concluded the story by saying that they had spent all their money on the bus and had no place to stay, so they went looking for a place to spend the night and found this mansion; hoping that the owners would take them in.

Sherman hated to lie, but what could he say? That he and Penny were from the future and needed a puppy prodigy to help them fix the time machine that they came to this time in. The Willow's would've thought that they were crazy. They would probably call the police and tell them to bring a couple of straight-jackets.

Mr. Willow was the first to speak after Sherman finished telling the story.

"Oh my, you poor children." Mr. Willow said.

"We appreciate you and your wife letting us stay, sir. But we promise not to stay long. Don't worry about us, we'll find a home somehow." Sherman replied.

Mr. Willow stood up. "No. I couldn't sleep knowing that you two children were out wandering the streets with nowhere to go. You and your friend can stay for as long as you need to, Daniel. I'll help you two find homes, I promise."

Sherman gave Mr. Willow a fake smile. He did this because he was trying to hide how ashamed he was feeling for lying to him and his wife.

"Thank you sir."

* * *

After dinner Sherman and Penny each had an after dinner breath mint to freshen their breaths (since they didn't have their toothbrushes with them).

Sherman and Penny took turns using the bathroom and headed for the rooms that they would be sleeping in for the night.

"I didn't like lying to the Willows, they seemed really nice." Sherman said.

"You had to. I don't think they would've believed you if you had told them the truth." Penny said.

"Well, at least we have somewhere to stay for a little while, until the WABAC gets fixed."

The kids approached the doors to their rooms, which were facing opposite each other.

"We'll go see puppy Peabody tomorrow, maybe we can cheer him up. Then he'll help us fix the WABAC." Penny suggested after she yawned.

"Goodnight, Sherman." She said.

"Goodnight, Penny."

The two children entered their rooms and closed their doors.

* * *

Sherman was lying on the gigantic bed that looked like it was made for four people. He laid there and watched the TV. A sitcom was playing on it. The sitcom itself had been over for about five years back in the present. Tonight a new episode was being aired. But Sherman paid little mind to it.

He remembered that every Friday night, he and Mr. Peabody would stay up late watching sitcoms like _I Love Lucy_ or maybe even _Gilligan's Island_. It has been something they have been doing together since Sherman turned four. It was one of their Father/Son bonding activities that they loved doing together. Sherman would laugh hysterically every time he saw the characters make a joke or get hurt. Most of the time Mr. Peabody would just smile whenever one or more of the characters made a joke or accidently hurt themselves. But there were times that he would laugh too. Both Sherman and Mr. Peabody would laugh their butts off while watching the sitcoms. But tonight, a Friday night to be exact, Sherman was not laughing. Why? Because Mr. Peabody was not there to laugh with him.

Sherman stared sadly at the TV.

Maybe this is how the Peabody of this time feels, not having a family.

No one to laugh with you. No one to play with you. No one to take trips back in time with you. No one to tuck you in when it was bedtime. No one to read you a story or just talk with you until you feel sleepy. No one to run their hand (or in Mr. Peabody's case, a paw) through your hair. No one to tell you good night. No one to wrap your arms around. No one to wrap their arms around you. No one to tell you that they loved you.

Sherman looked out the window, out into the black night, and cried. He laid there on the huge bed and cried for several minutes.

Sherman could still remember some of the times that he cried. It would be late at night and four-year- old Sherman would wake up from a horrible nightmare. What the nightmares were about, Sherman couldn't remember. But he did remember all the countless times that Mr. Peabody would come into his room, hold him in his arms, and stroke his back.

"There, there, Sherman. I'm here, everything's going to be alright." Sherman could practically hear Mr. Peabody's voice in his head.

Sherman wiped the tears from his eyes, but more tears came out anyway. Then he used the remote to turn the TV off.

He got off the bed and walked over to the window. He placed his right hand on the glass. Tears were slowly streaming down his face.

"I wish you were here, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said in a soft, quiet voice**. **

Sherman felt that he was no longer separated from Mr. Peabody by the other side of the country, but now by a whole decade.

Since he couldn't fall asleep, Sherman decided to walk out into the hall and maybe explore the building a little.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

Sherman turned around to see Mr. Willows, dressed in his pajamas.

The seven year old nodded.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk in the garden out back." Mr. Willow said with a smile.

So Mr. Willow took Sherman gently by the hand and they walked down the stairs, out the back door, and entered the garden.

There were various flowers, trees, and other plants all encompassed inside a huge circle with several dirt paths cutting through it in various directions. Here and there were small stone statues of angels and forest animals. The garden itself was almost as wide as the mansion.

"It's beautiful." Sherman said with a smile when he saw the garden. He wasn't feeling sad anymore.

"Why, thank you. My wife and I do our best to take good care of it." Mr. Willow said. They walked around in the garden while enjoying how beautiful it looked.

"Mr. Willow?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

Sherman paused for a moment.

"Have, have you ever found out something about someone, someone you know? Like they were sad about something; something that they didn't have, but wanted to have more than anything in the whole wide world? And you felt bad for them? Not just because they didn't have what they wanted, but bad that you never realized that they wanted it and that you never knew?"

Sherman didn't know how to say it correctly. He was feeling bad that Mr. Peabody had never been adopted by a family. He felt a little sad when Mr. Peabody first told him that, but after seeing puppy Peabody not getting adopted today, he felt horrible that he didn't know how sad Mr. Peabody must've felt about it. It was like your parents buying you a nice expensive gift and later learning that they bought it even though they were having financial problems.

Mr. Willow was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to best respond to Sherman's question.

"What do you mean?"

"I…I knew this kid back at the orphanage who wanted a family, but because he was so different from the other kids, he was never adopted. His name was Pe…Peter. Before Pen-, I mean, Jessica and I ran away; I recently found out that he wanted a family more than anyone else at the orphanage. I felt bad for him because I never realized how badly he wanted a family, and I'm feeling bad now because I didn't do anything to help him feel better."

Sherman fell silent for a moment.

"What should I have done? What would you have done if you were me when you found out about Peter?" He said to Mr. Willow.

Once again, Mr. Willow thought about how to best respond to the young boy's question.

"I would've tried consoling him, or doing something nice for him. Something to raise his spirits up. Does that help?" Mr. Willow asked Sherman.

Sherman thought about it.

_Console him, do something nice for him. Hmm, maybe…_

Sherman looked up at Mr. Willow and smiled a little.

"That sounds like it would've helped. If I ever see Pea…I mean Peter, again, I'll use your advice. Thank you."

"Anytime, Daniel." Mr. Willow said with a gentle smile.

They talked and continued walking around the garden until they both felt tired.

Then they entered the house, walked upstairs, said goodnight to each other, and went back to their rooms.

Sherman got back into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

He turned over to his left side and looked out the window, out into the endless black night.

It wasn't long before the feeling of loneliness crept back into Sherman's heart.

Soon, Sherman cried himself to sleep.

**To Be Continued**

**I wanted to write another sad and emotional chapter for this story, so I came up with the idea for this chapter where Sherman feels alone and misses Mr. Peabody. I was hearing the song Way Back When, sung during the ending credits of the movie, in my head while writing the part about Sherman missing the Mr. Peabody from the present. Mainly the lines saying: And you're on your own, you're not alone. **

**God, it's an addictive song. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**~RC**


	4. Quality Time

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 4-Quality Time

Is it possible for a memory to become a dream? Because Sherman dreamed that he was four years old again and Mr. Peabody was bringing him to his bedroom. The dream was based on something that happened when Sherman was four.

Mr. Peabody walked into the room carrying a four year-old Sherman. He walked over to the bed and placed Sherman in it. He tucked the boy in and yawned.

It had been a long day and Mr. Peabody was feeling very tired. A lot can be taken out of you when supervising a four year-old all day.

_No, not now. _Mr. Peabody thought. _I'll put Sherman to sleep and then I'll head to bed myself._

Mr. Peabody picked out a book from Sherman's bookshelf and laid himself down on Sherman's bed. He was lying on the right side of the little boy.

The book Mr. Peabody had was about the movie called _The Lion King_. It was a book with words and drawings of the characters and scenes from the movie.

Mr. Peabody cleared his throat and began reading to Sherman.

"All of the animals gathered at Pride Rock for the birth of the heir to King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi."

"Why's it called Pride Rock?" Little Sherman asked.

Mr. Peabody looked at him. "Because the lions live at Pride Rock, and a group of lions is called a Pride, it's called Pride Rock."

Mr. Peabody looked back at the book.

"Then Rafiki, the wise baboon, raised the newborn cub and future king of the land, Simba, up for all the animals to see."

"Why is he raising Simba up for all the other animals to see?"

Mr. Peabody turned his attention back to his son.

"So the other animals can get a good look at their future king." He explained.

Mr. Peabody resumed his reading.

"Scar, Simba's Uncle, was jealous that his older brother Mufasa was King and he wasn't. And now Simba's birth meant that someone else would become king, someone that wasn't him."

"Why is he named Scar?"

"Because he has a scar on his left eye."

"Why does he have a scar on his left eye?"

Mr. Peabody sighed and then he lightly chuckled.

"Sherman, at this rate, I won't be able to finish reading the story to you until early in the morning. Can you please remain quiet and let me read it?" Mr. Peabody asked.

Sherman looked at his father and nodded.

Mr. Peabody resumed reading the story and Sherman didn't ask any more questions. He listened to Mr. Peabody until he finished telling the story.

"What did you think of The Lion King, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"It was great." Sherman responded happily.

But then he looked a little sad.

"But it was sad that Simba's father died."

"I agree with you, that was sad. But that happens in life, parents dying when their kids are still young."

"That's not going to happen to you, right?" Sherman asked, looking worried.

"No, it won't. Now if it does, which it will not, I want you to know something. That like Mufasa with his son, I will always be watching over you. You'll never be alone." Mr. Peabody said placing a paw on Sherman's shoulder.

"I'll be with you always." He said smiling.

Sherman smiled back and then he yawned. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Mr. Peabody took Sherman's glasses off and placed them on the nightstand behind him. He laid next to Sherman and ran his paw through the boy's hair.

"Goodnight, Sherman." He said smiling.

Then Mr. Peabody yawned again. His eyes felt heavy.

He tried to stay awake long enough so he could get up and go to his room. But in the end, sleep had won against him.

Sherman woke up a bit later and saw that Mr. Peabody was still lying next to him. Judging by his closed eyes and chest moving up and down slowly, Sherman deduced that his father was asleep.

He smiled. Sherman saw how tired Mr. Peabody looked, so he decided to let his father sleep beside him in his bed tonight.

Sherman took Mr. Peabody's glasses off and set them down behind Sherman's small pair of glasses on the nightstand. Then he patted Mr. Peabody on the head.

"Goodnight, Mr. Peabody."

Sherman brought the covers up over Mr. Peabody's body. Now both father and son were under the blanket. The little boy turned off the light and laid down under the covers.

The boy closed his eyes and in a few minutes, he too fell asleep.

* * *

Sherman (now seven and a half) woke up.

It was very dark in the room he was in and he didn't know what time it was. His eyes felt heavy, so he couldn't open them very wide.

Sherman assumed that he was back in his bed at home and that Mr. Peabody was lying beside him in his bed, just like that time from when he was four.

Sherman smiled.

"Goodnight, Mr. Peabody."

Then he fell asleep again.

* * *

When Sherman woke up again, it was morning. The sunshine shone brightly into the room.

Sherman had his eyes closed as he yawned. He reached over for his glasses, but all he could feel was more of the bed he was in. He crawled to the right and eventually reached the nightstand; which was where his glasses were.

_Funny, the nightstand seems farther from the bed than usual. Or has the bed gotten bigger somehow?_ Sherman thought.

He got back to the spot where he was sleeping and sat up in bed.

Sherman put his glasses back on. When he opened his eyes, the boy was shocked by what he saw.

"Ahhhhhh!" He cried.

Sherman saw that he was not in his bedroom.

At first he panicked, but then his memory came back to him.

He and Penny were still trapped in the past. The WABAC was still broken. And they were staying at the Willow's, where they had spent the night.

He sighed disappointingly. He was hoping that what had happened to him and Penny had all been just a dream. That they were still in the present, and Sherman was staying at Penny's while Mr. Peabody was away at his business conference. Or maybe Mr. Peabody being away at the conference was part of the dream and Sherman was actually at home, and Mr. Peabody was there as well.

But Sherman's surroundings told him otherwise. This wasn't a dream.

He sighed disappointingly again.

Then he heard a knock at the door and jumped.

"Daniel?" It was Mr. Willow.

"Y-yes?" Sherman replied.

"I just wanted to wake you and let you know that it's time for breakfast."

"Oh, thank you very much, Mr. Willow." Sherman replied.

Then he heard Mr. Willow knock on Penny's door and he also told her that breakfast was ready. Then Sherman heard Mr. Willow's footsteps heading toward the stairs.

Sherman got out of bed and put his shoes on.

He had slept in his clothes last night because they were all that he had had with him.

He walked out into the hall and closed his door behind him. Penny came out of her room and closed her door as well.

"Morning." She said,

"Morning." Sherman said back, yawning.

"You slept okay last night?" Penny asked.

"I couldn't sleep at first…"

"Was it because you missed Mr. Peabody?" Penny asked with concern.

Sherman fell silent and then he slowly nodded.

"We'll get back home. We just have to convince puppy Peabody to help us fix the WABAC."

"But how?" Sherman asked. He and Penny were now walking down the hall and then down the stairs.

"You saw how sad he looked when no one adopted him yesterday, because he wasn't a regular dog. He won't help us." Sherman said.

"We have to try, but we have to cheer him up first." Penny said as the kids approached the kitchen, which wasn't as big as the dining room.

On the table were four plates, each piled high with pancakes.

Sherman and Penny smiled and then they sat down to eat.

"You kids sleep okay last night?" Mr. Willow asked while he was reading a newspaper.

"Fine." Penny said.

"Yeah, same here." Sherman said.

Sherman and Penny were halfway finished eating breakfast when they heard a loud explosion. It sounded like someone had dropped a bomb on part of the mansion.

The loud booming sound caused all the glasses on the table to fall over and spill their liquid contents. The syrup bottle was now lying on its side.

Sherman and Penny got under the table. Both of them had frightened expressions on their faces. Some of the utensils and plates ended up on the floor.

"What the heck was that?" Sherman cried.

Mr. Willow closed his eyes and sighed. "I think I know." He said.

Mr. Willow stood up and walked away. He walked out of the kitchen and into the front parlor of the mansion. He came to a door on the left side of the stairs themselves and knocked.

Sherman and Penny looked out into the parlor. They could hear footsteps coming up and the door opened; revealing a man.

He had white hair with some gray on the top. And black eyes. He was also wearing a white lab coat.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Willow." The man spoke in a thick Russian accent. "Just an experiment, that's all."

Mr. Willow sighed and looked at the man. "Must you be conducting your experiments at this time in the morning? I told you that it was time for breakfast five minutes ago."

"Again I'm sorry, I thought I could do a quick test before I ate." The Russian man spoke.

Mr. Willow stepped aside so the man could walk past him and enter the kitchen. He came to the table and sat down. Mr. Willow reentered the kitchen and sat down at his chair.

Mrs. Willow cleaned up the mess and Maddie brought more pancakes on more plates to the table.

The Russian man saw Sherman and Penny at the table. "Who are the kids?"

"This is Daniel and Jessica. They came here last night, saying that they had no place to stay. We're letting them stay here until we can help them find a home." Mr. Willow explained.

He then turned to the kids.

"This is Doctor Victor Cherevin. He's a professor at Harvard. We're letting him stay here as well."

"I used to be a general too." The man said proudly. "Then I retired and became science professor at Harvard."

Everyone resumed eating.

After Sherman and Penny finished eating their breakfasts, Mrs. Willow went to the bathroom and handed the kids two toothbrushes still in their unopened packaging. "Feel free to use the toothpaste in either of the two bathrooms. One's on the other side of the parlor and the other one is upstairs to the right."

So Sherman and Penny took turns in the bathroom upstairs brushing their teeth.

They then placed their toothbrushes in their rooms and returned to the kitchen.

"We're going out for a walk, we'll be back in a few hours." Sherman said.

"Wait my dears, I don't think…" Mrs. Willow replied.

"I think it's fine dear, let them go. Kids need fresh air." Mr. Willow said.

"We'll be okay, bye." Penny said with a smile.

So Sherman and Penny were given a copy of the house key and they both left.

Doctor Cherevin looked at Mr. Willow. "Just where did those kids come from?"

"I don't know." Mr. Willow said putting his plate away in the dishwasher.

"I feel like there's something that those kids aren't telling Beatrice and I, but I aim to find out what."

* * *

Puppy Peabody opened his eyes. It was morning and he realized that he had fallen asleep with his glasses on. Plato's _The Republic_ was right in front of him.

Peabody remembered that he had stayed up late last night reading Plato and two other books under his reading lamp. The last thing he could remember from last night was that he was crying. He was certain that he had cried himself to sleep.

Peabody sighed as he got up and stretched. He looked over at his bowl and saw Ms. Lilly pouring milk and cereal into it.

Peabody preferred eating human food over dog food.

Ms. Lilly looked at Peabody and smiled. "Good morning, Peabody."

Peabody smiled back. "Good morning, Ms. Lilly."

Ms. Lilly handed Peabody a spoon and he commenced to eating his breakfast. After he was finished, he took his toothbrush and went to the bathroom in the main office building to brush his teeth. He came back to his kennel five minutes later.

He put his toothbrush away and sat down on the rug in his kennel. He thought about yesterday and sighed.

Why wouldn't anyone adopt him? Sure he wasn't like other dogs , but that didn't mean that he shouldn't have a home.

Then his thoughts came back to Sherman. He remembered his reaction to when the boy called him a prodigy for the second or third time, a word that he had come to hate recently.

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT! I SAID THAT I CAN'T HELP YOU!" _

Peabody felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He looked a little sad.

"I hope Daniel comes back. I…I want to apologize to him. And Jessica too."

Then he heard voices outside, talking with Ms. Lilly.

He recognized those two voices: it was Sherman and Penny.

Peabody smiled and wagged his tail. He was happy that they were here.

A moment later, Sherman and Penny entered the dog kennel and saw Peabody standing outside his kennel. They walked over to him.

"Peabody…" Sherman began, rubbing the back of his neck in a shy manner. "We're sorry about yesterday. We didn't know about, you hating being a prodigy. I mean, we didn't know why you hated being one…"

Peabody raised his paw. "No, I should be apologizing. I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. It was totally unacceptable."

The three of them were silent for a moment.

"So, are we good?" Peabody asked.

Sherman and Penny looked at each other and smiled. Then they looked at Peabody and smiled at him.

"We're good." Sherman said.

Peabody smiled back.

"I'm sorry. It's just that me being a prodigy… it's prevented me from finding a home."

Peabody sighed and sat down on the rug. He picked up _The Republic_ and opened it at a random page. He stared at the page he was on and sighed again.

"That's what's wrong with me; I'm not a normal dog. That's why no one wants to adopt me."

Sherman stepped forward. "Peabody, you shouldn't be ashamed of being who you are."

Peabody looked up from his book. "I shouldn't?" He set the book back on the bookshelf.

"Of course not." Sherman said.

"My dad, he was born different but he proved to the world that he could be something special. That he could contribute a lot to the world." Sherman paused. "Peabody, I think it's cool that you're a prodigy. You can do things that other dogs can't; besides being able to talk."

Peabody looked at Sherman.

"The people who come here may not see how unique you are, but Jessica and I do. Maybe it's the people who don't adopt you, maybe there's something wrong with them instead of you?"

Sherman smiled. "You know what? I think it'd be cool to have a talking dog, especially as your friend."

Peabody smiled a tearful smile. "You really think so?"

Sherman smiled a big smile. "I know so."

Peabody sat there quietly. He stood up and walked over to Sherman. Then he hugged the boy.

"Thank you." Peabody spoke gently.

Sherman smiled.

"You're welcome, Peabody."

* * *

Sherman, Penny, and Peabody walked out of the kennel and into the daylight. There was a clear blue sky out; making today a beautiful day.

Sherman looked at Peabody. "Hey Peabody, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly, Daniel." Puppy Peabody replied happily.

"Have you made any inventions since you began living here?"

Peabody thought for a few seconds and answered. "Oh yeah, dozens. They're in the shed." The puppy said pointing in the direction of the shed, which was almost as big as the main office.

"Can we see them?" Sherman asked.

"You, you guys want to see the inventions I made?" Peabody was smiling.

"Yeah, of course we do." Sherman then turned to Penny. "Right, Jessica?"

Penny smiled and gave Sherman a nod. "Most definitely."

They looked to puppy Peabody, who was continuing to smile.

"Okay then, follow me." Peabody walked over to the main office building to get the key for the shed, with Sherman and Penny following him.

Sherman and Penny knew that this could boost puppy Peabody's self-esteem and make him feel very happy. Then he could help them fix the WABAC.

* * *

The shed was opposite of the left side of the yellow main office building. It was brown with a faded green colored roof. It was indeed big, almost as big as the main office building.

Sherman came over to the door and unlocked it using the key Ms. Lilly gave them, after Peabody asked her if they could go into the shed.

Sherman opened the door and the three friends walked inside. Sherman and Penny gasped.

The shed was filled with inventions, sculptures, and blueprints on the walls. All of them made by Peabody.

Sherman came over to what looked like a backpack with small rocket thrusters sticking out of the sides. There were handles that stuck out front for the wearer to use to control the backpack.

"Is this a jet pack?" Sherman asked excitedly.

"Why yes." Peabody smiled.

"Wow, it must've taken you weeks to make it."

Peabody chuckled. "Not at all. Actually, it only took me an hour to make it."

Sherman put it on and pushed the buttons on the handles. The thrusters turned on and fire came out of them, lifting Sherman up a foot into the air. Then he flew out the door and up into the air. Peabody and Penny ran outside and watched him.

"Whoo-hoo!" Sherman happily cried out as he flew around in the air. It felt so amazing to be up so high.

He flew around in the sky and it looked like he disappeared in the sun for a moment before reappearing again.

Sherman flew around in the air for several minutes and flew back down to the shed, but overshot his landing. He flew into the shed and crashed inside. Peabody and Penny ran into the shed and over to where Sherman was. He was lying in a pile of long wooden polls.

"Daniel!" Peabody cried.

"Sherman!" Penny cried.

Peabody looked at her with a confused expression. "Sherman?"

Penny realized her mistake and quickly thought up of an explanation.

"I meant to say Daniel. There's this boy who goes to our school whose name is Sherman, and he almost looks like Daniel. So I accidently call him Sherman sometimes."

Then the two turned their attention back to Sherman. They came over to him and helped him up.

"Daniel, are you okay?' Peabody asked.

"That was…pretty fantastic!" Sherman happily exclaimed.

Peabody and Penny smiled, both relieved to see that Sherman wasn't hurt at all.

"What should we try next?" Sherman asked with a grin.

* * *

So Sherman and Penny spent the whole day with puppy Peabody. They tried out some of his inventions and played other kinds of games with him. When it was time for lunch, the two kids went back to the Willow's to eat and came back in an hour to hang out with puppy Peabody some more. Peabody was very happy to be spending time with Sherman and Penny. It was the first time he didn't feel alone, despite the fact that he had Ms. Lilly in the shelter.

When they were playing basketball in the basketball court in a nearby playground, the kids got to see how good puppy Peabody was at sports. All three took turns shooting the ball into a basket. Sherman threw the ball up into the air, but it didn't go in the net. Penny tried throwing the ball up into the air hoping it would sink into the basket, but her result was the same as Sherman's. But puppy Peabody ran towards the basket, jumped up high into the air, and sunk the ball into the basket. Sherman and Penny cheered.

The three had a lot of fun.

* * *

The sun was close to setting when Sherman and Penny were helping Peabody build a rocket.

"How high do you think the rocket will go, Peabody?" Sherman asked handing the puppy a hammer.

"Oh, not too high." Peabody said. He and the kids finished working on the rocket a few minutes later.

Then they launched it up into the air and it landed in a clearing. The kids helped Peabody bring it back to the shed and locked the shed up.

Peabody took the key and gave it back to Ms. Lilly.

Penny saw that the sun was now setting.

"Uh-oh, Daniel and I better get home. It's time for dinner."

"Okay, thanks for today. It was fun. Do come back tomorrow." Puppy Peabody happily replied.

"You're welcome, and thank you for today too." Sherman said with a smile.

Then the kids left the animal shelter and waved at puppy Peabody one last time. He waved back and entered the kennel.

Sherman and Penny walked back to the Willow's for dinner, both smiling. Both glad that puppy Peabody was now feeling happy. But Sherman was feeling happy for Peabody the most.

To Be Continued…

**Thanks to CaptainSoda12's suggestion for the Russian General inspiring me to come up with Dr. Cherevin, the antagonist of the story. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**~RC**


	5. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Hey guys, long time no see! Or read? Anyway, sorry for being away for so long (two months of my absence must've felt like an eternity for you guys). I've been busy with school and final exams. Also I've gotten back into writing Monsters, Inc. fanfics.**

**During my absence of writing MPaS fanfics, I've learned that the DVD for the movie may or will come out on Oct. 14th. Why is it taking so long for the movie to be released on DVD? Whatever, I'll wait somehow. It'll be out before I know it. Also, I learned that apparently the film didn't make a profit for DreamWorks. I'm sorry to hear that about DreamWorks and do hope that they are more successful with future films. I know Mr. Peabody and Sherman didn't make a profit, but I'm still glad DreamWorks made it, because it is a great animated film; perhaps one of the best I've ever seen so far.**

**Well I've kept you waiting long enough. On with the story!**

* * *

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 5-An Unexpected Turn of Events

Sherman and Penny approached the Willow's house as the sun set.

The two kids went inside, let the Willows know that they had returned, and used the bathrooms to wash up for dinner.

They had dinner with the Willows and Dr. Cherevin.

"We didn't see you at dinner yesterday." Penny said to the Russian man.

"I ate out last night and drove around, didn't get home until midnight last night."

After dinner, the kids went to bed. They had a pretty good day with Puppy Peabody.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Sherman and Penny went to see Puppy Peabody again.

They were helping Peabody finish another one of his contraptions.

Penny looked at Sherman, in a way telling him that perhaps now was the time to ask Puppy Peabody.

Sherman nodded and came over to Puppy Peabody.

Puppy Peabody looked up.

"Um…Peabody? There's something I need to ask you. Something I've been thinking over for the past couple of days."

Puppy Peabody stood up straight and looked at Sherman.

"I…have something that I want to ask you too, my dear friend Daniel." Puppy Peabody said.

The tow sighed and spoke at the same time.

"Will you help us fix my dad's car?" Sherman asked.

"Will you adopt me?" Puppy Peabody asked.

Both looked at each other.

"What?" Sherman said.

Peabody sighed. "I was wondering, if you wanted to adopt me?" He said, already forgetting that Sherman had just asked him something.

Peabody looked at Sherman and smiled.

"Daniel, the time I've spent with you and Jessica has been really fun. I want to have that kind of fun all the time, at a home with a loving family."

The puppy prodigy paused and then continued. "If it's alright, I'd like to live with you and your family, Daniel."

Sherman stood there; a surprised look on his face. He closed his eyes and sighed. He looked at Peabody.

"I'm sorry Peabody, but I can't."

Puppy Peabody's smile disappeared.

"Why?" He asked.

"Is this about some concern that I might pee on the rug? I assure you that I am well house-broken. In fact, I know how to use the toilet."

"It's not that, Mr.-I mean, Peabody. It's just that…my dad…" Sherman struggled to come up with an excuse and finally blurted out "My dad doesn't like dogs."

Sherman covered his mouth.

Peabody stared in disbelief at Sherman and then looked down at his feet. A sad expression was now on the puppy's face.

"Oh, I see."

"Nothing's wrong with you, I like you." Sherman said. "It's just that, you know. My dad…"

"I…I see." Peabody said, staring down glumly at the ground.

The moment to ask Peabody to fix the WABAC was gone now. A moment of silence passed before Sherman spoke up. "Hey, let's get finished on your invention here. I can't wait to see how it works." Sherman said smiling, hoping that it would somehow cheer Peabody up.

Puppy Peabody looked up and saw the smile, but didn't smile back. In fact, when he returned to work on the invention, he worked a little slower than when he started.

* * *

"I feel sorta bad about what I said." Sherman said to Penny.

It was after supper and Sherman and Penny were in Mr. Willow's huge study. They were on the second floor landing of the study, looking through random books while Mr. Willow was below working on his computer.

"I couldn't say yes because, you know..." Sherman said.

Penny set a book back on the shelf. "Besides, didn't Peabody adopt you because when he first saw you, it reminded him that he didn't have a home too?" Penny pointed out. "If Puppy Peabody was adopted, then he wouldn't have adopted you and we would cease to exist somehow, right?"

Penny was a smart girl, but even time travel seemed very confusing to her.

"I know, but I also feel sad for him. You know, not having a family." Sherman was silent for a moment. "I really wasn't expecting him to ask that question."

Penny sighed. "Great, just when we were so close to getting the WABAC fixed and going home, he had to ask that question."

Sherman and Penny walked down the stairs to the first floor of the study.

Sherman looked at Mr. Willow and at the moment, an idea came to him.

Sherman guided Penny over to behind a bookcase while Mr. Willow was working on his computer. Sherman whispered to Penny.

"Penny, what if I have Mr. Willow adopt Peabody? I could tell him that Peabody's a talking dog and a genius. He'll be sure to adopt him and Peabody will have a home."

Penny shook her head. "No way, out of the question. Sherman, think. If Mr. Peabody's past self is adopted, he won't adopt you years later. We'll have never met. Besides, we're pretty much putting the present in jeopardy just by being here."

Sherman looked down sadly at the floor. He was feeling so bad for Puppy Peabody that he didn't think about what would happen to the present if the past were altered in any way.

Then Penny placed her hand on his shoulder.

Sherman looked up and Penny smiled.

"Mr. Peabody's past self will be fine. After all, eventually, he ends up with you."

Sherman sighed and he nodded.

"What are you kids talking about?"

Sherman and Penny turned around. It was Dr. Cherevin.

"What are you kids doing?" The doctor asked.

"Nothing. Besides, we were just heading off to bed. What are you doing?" Penny asked, stubbornly.

"None of your business." Dr. Cherevin sternly replied. Then he walked over to Mr. Willow's desk.

Sherman and Penny left Mr. Willow's study and got ready for bed.

"We'll have to cheer puppy Peabody up again tomorrow. Good night, Sherman."

"Goodnight." Sherman yawned.

Sherman and Penny entered their rooms and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Sherman and Penny woke up and had breakfast.

Out in the parlor they saw Dr. Cherevin moving boxes outside into his truck and he drove away. Mr. Willow informed the children that he was moving into an apartment and his stay at the house had been temporarily.

"Good, I never liked that man, anyway." Penny said.

Before they could leave, Mrs. Willow stopped the children at the door.

"Children, would you like to come with me to the store?"

Although it was Monday, the kids didn't have to attend school because it was summer.

The kids looked at each other and nodded. They looked at Mrs. Willow and said yes. After all, they had plenty of time to see Peabody.

So they went grocery shopping with Mrs. Willow. They helped her pick out what was needed and assisted with carrying the groceries into the house when they got home.

Before they got home, Mrs. Willow bought them some clothes that surprisingly looked the same as the clothes they were wearing.

At first the kids politely said that Mrs. Willow didn't have to, but she insisted.

So they went home and unloaded everything there.

* * *

After that, Sherman and Penny walked to the animal shelter.

"Do you think Puppy Peabody is feeling okay now?" Sherman asked.

Penny shrugged. "If not, I'm sure we can cheer him up."

When they arrived at the shelter, the kids saw Puppy Peabody. He was smiling.

"Daniel! Jessica! The most wonderful thing just happened, I've been adopted!"

Sherman and Penny were shocked, but acted happy for Peabody's sake.

"Really? By who?" Sherman asked.

Just then someone stepped out of the main office building…and it was Dr. Cherevin!

The doctor saw Peabody and spoke to him.

"Come on, Peabody. We must go to our new home."

To Be Continued…

**Again, sorry it took me so long to do this. I didn't know how the fifth chapter was supposed to go and what order the events of the chapter should have gone in. Don't worry, this story will continue until it is finished. Until then, see you guys later!**

**~RC**


	6. Dr Cherevin

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 6-Dr. Cherevin

Dr. Cherevin was once a proud Russian general. But years later, when his glory days were behind him, he retired and became a scientist and professor at Harvard.

Now he taught at Harvard, for "a bunch of grown snot-nosed brats." Or so he called them. He hated his job, but it was all he now had.

* * *

Dr. Cherevin walked into the kitchen and opened the refridgerator.

He took out the milk carton and was about to pour the contents into a glass he was holding in his left hand. Only to discover that the carton was almost empty.

The Russian man sighed.

"I must let Mr. Willow know that he is almost out of milk."

So Dr. Cherevin walked over to Mr. Willow's study and saw that the man was on his computer.

Dr. Cherevin entered the room and then stopped when he heard voices. Voices that sounded like those of children.

He followed those voices and sure enough he recognized them as the voices of the children who were staying at Willow Manor; Daniel and Jessica.

He slowly and quietly made his way over to the other side of a bookcase, the one the children were behind for some reason. He listened in on their conversation.

"What if I have Mr. Willow adopt Peabody? I could tell him that Peabody's a talking dog and a genius. He'll be sure to adopt him and Peabody will have a home."

Dr. Cherevin couldn't believe what he was hearing. A talking dog? Was such a thing possible?

He turned away for a second, and then an idea came to him.

Tomorrow, he would find this "talking dog" and see if it is real. If so, the doctor's life was going to change for the better.

* * *

Dr. Cherevin had finished moving into his new apartment.

After he was all set, he took his green truck and headed to the Hackley Brown Animal Shelter.

The doctor thought that the talking dog that the kids were talking about had to be here. This was the closest animal shelter that was near the mansion.

And sure enough, he saw Puppy Peabody jogging out by the kennels. The doctor placed his hands on the white-washed fence.

"I don't believe it. So it was true." He said, out loud so Peabody could hear him.

Peabody stopped jogging and came over to the man wearing a white lab coat.

"Excuse me, sir. What don't you believe?"

Dr. Cherevin smiled and gestured to Peabody. "Why you, of course. I never thought it was possible until I heard about it just recently. A talking dog, how incredible."

Peabody smiled. "You, think I'm incredible."

"You bet. Such an intelligent little dog."

"Would you like to see the inventions and pieces of art that I have made?"

The doctor smiled. "I would very much like to see them."

So Ms. Lilly let the doctor in so Peabody could show him his shed full of all the stuff he's made.

"You made all this?" The doctor said gesturing to all the inventions and pieces of art the prodigy had made.

"Why yes, you like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE IT!"

The doctor smiled. "Peabody, you need a home. A home that will help develop your skills more. A home where you will be challenged and improve on what you already know and can already do. And I, Cherevin, will provide you said home."

Peabody smiled. This seemed like a dream come true.

"Really?"

Dr. Cherevin came over and got down on one knee. He placed his hands on both Peabody's arms and smiled a very kind smile.

"Really." He said.

Peabody looked away and happily called for Ms. Lilly.

"Ms. Lilly!"

And so the paper work was filled out and Peabody was turned over to the custody of Dr. Victor Cherevin.

Peabody happily ran out of the building. Dr. Cherevin was about to leave as well when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw that it was Ms. Lilly's

"Please," She said, looking solemn. "Please take good care of him."

Dr. Cherevin smiled. "I promise I will."

Ms. Lilly nodded and released her hand from the doctor's shoulder.

Dr. Cherevin walked out of the building and over to Puppy Peabody.

It was then that Dr. Cherevin saw Sherman and Penny.

* * *

"Come on, Peabody. Let us head to our new home." The doctor said.

Peabody smiled. "Coming Dr. Cherevin."

The puppy followed his new master over to the gate. Sherman and Penny followed after them as well.

"Peabody wait, you can't go?"

Peabody looked at Sherman. "Why? I finally have a home. For once, being a talking dog and genius has helped me find a home."

"But how will we be able to see you again?" Penny asked.

Dr. Cherevin stopped and turned to the kids.

"Kids, kids. It's alright." The doctor said, taking a pen and piece of paper out of his white lab coat.

He wrote something down on it and handed it to Sherman.

"Here is our new address. Anytime you want to see Peabody, feel free to come by."

Sherman looked at the piece of paper and then at the doctor.

"Um…thanks?"

"No problem." The doctor smiled. He turned to Peabody.

"Come my friend, let us go home."

So the doctor and Peabody got into Dr. Cherevin's truck, with all of Peabody's things from his kennel in the bed of the truck, and buckled themselves.

Dr. Cherevin started the truck and poked his head out of the window.

"I'll come back for the stuff in the shed either later today or tomorrow." He said to Ms. Lilly, who was standing in the doorway of the office building.

And so he drove off with Puppy Peabody, Sherman and Penny's only hope of fixing the WABAC and returning home.

* * *

Puppy Peabody smiled as he and the doctor drove through town to Dr. Cherevin's apartment.

"Wow Dr. Cherevin, this is great. I can't believe I've finally found a home. I'm going to be most happy."

"Yes, yes Peabody." Dr. Cherevin looked out his door window and smiled a small, evil smile.

"So will I."

**To Be Continued…**

**Next chapter, I thinking of explaining how Peabody and Ms. Lilly met. By the way, I've made a few changes to some of the earlier chapters of the story. Like in chapter 1, I eliminated Sherman kissing Penny. It didn't have much significance for the story. And I made a little change to the beginning of chapter 4. Thanks to The Consulting Panda for pointing out why Pride Rock is called Pride Rock. Thanks. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**~RC**


	7. Peabody and Ms Lilly

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 7-Peabody and Ms. Lilly

Sherman and Penny stood there, still a little shocked by what had just happened.

"Why, why, why? Why does something like this keep happening?" Penny said stomping her foot on the ground. "It's like the universe doesn't want us to go home."

"Don't worry, Penny. Dr. Cherevin gave me his new address. We'll be able to see Puppy Peabody again. And now that he has a home, he'll be more than happy to help us fix the WABAC." Sherman said, trying to sound positive.

Penny looked worriedly at him. "But what if the address that he gave you wasn't the real one?"

Sherman fell silent. He hoped that it wasn't the case.

He looked away and saw Ms. Lilly. She stood on the white porch, tears in her eyes.

Then she went back inside the building.

Sherman saw this and followed her inside. So did Penny.

Ms. Lilly stood in front of her desk, silently crying.

"Ms. Lilly?"

Ms. Lilly gasped and then turned to see Sherman and Penny.

"Daniel, Jessica, what are you two doing in here?"

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay. Is something wrong?" Sherman asked.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that, oh I miss Peabody so much already."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Penny asked.

Ms. Lilly closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them.

"Let's go to the kitchen."

So Ms. Lilly led the children to the kitchen in back of the building. She made herself a cup of tea and poured two glasses of milk for Sherman and Penny.

They all sat around a round table and Ms. Lilly looked at them.

"I meet Peabody for the first time, months ago, in this shelter." Ms. Lilly said.

* * *

It was evening and Ms. Lilly was working late on the computer. Outside the rain was pouring hard.

Then she stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

Ms. Lilly stopped typing and got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw a cardboard box with holes on both sides of it on the porch of the building. She looked up in time to see a green pickup truck drive away.

Ms. Lilly sighed.

_Must be another cat or dog that someone couldn't keep._ She thought.

She bent down and opened the box. Inside was a little beagle puppy, sound asleep.

Ms. Lilly picked up the box and brought it over to the dog kennel.

She set the box down before a kennel and picked up the white furred beagle puppy. At the sensation of being picked up, the puppy woke up and opened his eyes; which turned out to be emerald green. He looked up at Ms. Lilly.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Ms. Lilly screamed and dropped the puppy back into the box. She fell down and backed herself up against the wall.

"Ow." The pup moaned as he lifted himself up and looked at Ms. Lilly from inside the box.

"Y-Y-you speak?"

"Of course I do." The pup replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Then Ms. Lilly forgot her shock and slowly came over.

"Oh you poor thing, I'm sorry I dropped you."

"Oh, it's alright. It doesn't hurt anymore." The pup got out of the box and walked over to Ms. Lilly while holding out his paw.

"Hello, my name is Peabody. At least, that was the name given to me by my owners."

"My name is Ms. Lilly." The woman said shaking hands with him.

The pup looked around. "I'm sorry, but I have terrible eyesight. Where am I? And where are my owners?"

"You can't see very well?"

"Hmm-hmm." Peabody nodded.

Ms. Lilly had a sad look on her face. "I don't know how to tell you this sweetie, but you don't have owners anymore."

"What do you mean?" The pup asked, now looking worried.

"You were left here by them, just a few minutes ago."

The pup looked scared.

"They abandoned me? Oh no, no, no. This can't be happening. This can't be happening."

Peabody then commenced to crying. "How could they do this to me? I thought they loved me."

Ms. Lilly came over and wrapped her arms around the puppy.

"There, there dear. Everything will be alright."

But Peabody pushed himself away.

"No, I've had enough of you humans."

The pup ran away and back into the box he had been left in.

Ms. Lilly could hear him crying in there. She came over and placed her hand on the top of the box.

"Peabody,"

"GO AWAY!" The pup cried.

Then he resumed crying.

Ms. Lilly sighed and decided to leave the pup alone. She walked out of the kennel and back inside the main office building.

She tried to resume her work, but she couldn't stop thinking about the talking puppy she had just met out in the kennel.

She then decided to head home for the night and lock up.

Ms. Lilly popped her head into the kennel and looked over at the box. She couldn't hear crying anymore and assumed that the puppy was asleep.

She sighed before she closed and locked the kennel door.

"I'll check up on him in the morning." She said to herself.

Ms. Lilly walked out of the animal shelter with an umbrella and over to the parking lot where her car was. She got in, turned the key, started the engine, and drove home.

* * *

Ms. Lilly eat her dinner in silence, but she still couldn't stop thinking about Peabody.

She wanted to do something nice for him, something to cheer the pup up. But what?

Ms. Lilly looked up from her plate and saw a pair of black-rimmed glasses on a pile of books on a shelf. The glasses used to belong to a beloved uncle of hers before he died.

Ms. Lilly looked at the glasses and smiled a little.

* * *

Ms. Lilly came in to the animal shelter early the next day.

She stepped inside the kennel and brought a bowl of dog food over to the cardboard box. She looked inside and saw Puppy Peabody sleeping.

She shook him gently.

"Peabody, time to get up. I've got breakfast for you."

Puppy Peabody opened his eyes and looked up.

He then looked upset. Perhaps he was hoping that last night was just a bad dream and that when he awoke, he would be back with his owners.

He got out of the box and walked away. He looked glum.

"Peabody, I have a present for you." Ms. Lilly said setting the food bowl down and walking after him.

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested." The pup said stubbornly.

"But I think you'll like it." Ms. Lilly said.

Peabody stopped and looked back, wondering where she was going with this conversation. Ms. Lilly got down on her knees and tried to place the glasses on Peabody's face, but he kept swatting at her hands.

"Get away from me." The pup complained.

It took a couple of tries, but Ms. Lilly successfully got the glasses onto Peabody's face.

The pup opened his eyes and stared into space in wonder.

"I, I can see." The puppy smiled. "Oh my gosh, I can see."

He ran around the kennel while getting a good look around.

"Look, look everybody! I can see!" The pup said to the other dogs.

Ms. Lilly smiled. "I'm glad you like them, their yours to keep."

Peabody turned back face to her. "Really?"

"Yes. They used to belong to an uncle of mine, so do take good care of them."

Peabody smiled. "Thanks. You're really nice."

Then the pup frowned and looked down at the floor.

"What is it?" Ms. Lilly asked.

Peabody looked up guiltily. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you and acted so mean. I was just upset about being left here. But I really do appreciate the glasses, Ms.-"

"Lilly."

"Oh, Lilly. Yes, thank you for the glasses."

"You're welcome, Peabody dear." Ms. Lilly said with a smile.

She thought that the pup looked very cute with the glasses on.

Peabody came over to the dog bowl and looked at it. "Um, Ms. Lilly? I'm thankful that you thought to feed me, but I'm sorry to say that I don't eat dog food."

"What do you eat then?" Ms. Lilly asked.

"Human food would be nice."

Ms. Lilly smiled. "Okay. I haven't had breakfast yet, so how about we both go out to eat?"

* * *

Ms. Lilly took Peabody to a fast food joint and they both had pancakes.

Some people stared and thought how strange it was that a dog, one that could talk, was in there eating with a person.

Ms. Lilly thought that it seemed strange too, but she smiled at the dog, whom she was very glad to see happy.

They even talked to each other and learned some things about each other.

Ms. Lilly learned that Peabody was a prodigy. He was very intelligent, perhaps the smartest being on the planet, and very talented. He could make art, sing, do tricks, and speak many different languages, all at once.

Peabody got to learn some things about Ms. Lilly as well. She liked music and liked playing the flute. She likes reading works by Plato and Aristotle. And she loves animals, including dogs.

After they ate, Ms. Lilly drove them to a clothing store.

"This isn't the shelter." Peabody pointed out.

Ms. Lilly looked down at him and smiled. "I know, but I thought that you needed something to go with those glasses. How does that sound?"

Puppy Peabody smiled. "That would be most wonderful."

They entered the store and had a look around. After trying on some clothes, Peabody came across a red bowtie. He pointed at that, saying that red was his favorite color. Ms. Lilly paid for it and Peabody put it on and presented himself to Ms. Lilly.

She smiled. "You look very handsome, Peabody."

Puppy Peabody smiled. "Thanks." He said.

* * *

The two returned to the shelter after Ms. Lilly got more things for Peabody to have in his kennel. She got him a small dog bed, a bookcase, some books to put in the bookcase, a lamp, a small carpet, and a computer; which Peabody at first objected to, saying that Ms. Lilly had already gotten him enough, but Ms. Lilly insisted on getting for him nonetheless.

She helped Peabody set up his new things in his kennel and within fifteen to twenty minutes they were done setting up.

Peabody wagged his tail happily. "It looks great. Thank you, Ms. Lilly." He said.

"You are very welcome, Peabody."

Then the ringing of a triangle could be heard and all the dogs were released. They ran out of the kennel and outside.

Peabody looked up at Ms. Lilly. "What's that for."

"That means that there are people who have just arrived to the shelter, looking for an animal to adopt." Ms. Lilly answered him.

Peabody smiled. "Do you think I could be adopted by someone?"

Ms. Lilly smiled. "There's only one way to find out."

Peabody smiled and he ran out of the kennel.

* * *

Peabody walked back into the kennel, wiping tears from his eyes.

No one had adopted him. And the only ones who actually noticed him were either frightened by him talking and ran off or made fun of him.

Ms. Lilly walked in after scolding a couple of kids for picking on Puppy Peabody. She looked sadly down at Puppy Peabody.

"I'm sorry, Peabody."

Puppy Peabody sniffled. "It's not your fault, Ms. Lilly." Peabody wiped his eyes again.

"If only I weren't born like this, then maybe I'd find a home."

"Peabody!" Ms. Lilly gasped and got down on her knees to look the pup in the eyes. She looked very surprised at him.

"Don't say you say that. There's nothing wrong with you."

Peabody looked up sadly at her. "Then how come no one adopted me today? They adopted the other dogs."

"They just…" Ms. Lilly paused. "They just don't see how special you are yet. But I see that you're special. I saw it after I got to know you a little more today."

Ms. Lilly hugged Peabody. "Someday the world will see how special you are. Just give it time."

The sound of Puppy Peabody's sobs grew smaller and smaller. Then he hugged Ms. Lilly back.

"I may not have a family, but I'm glad I have you, Ms. Lilly."

Ms. Lilly smiled. "And I feel the same way, Peabody."

Peabody smiled back.

They remained hugging for some time.

* * *

Ms. Lilly sighed as she stared at her cup of coffee, unsipped. Even Sherman and Penny's glasses of milk weren't drunk out of, not once.

Penny spoke up. "It sounds like you really came to care about him a lot."

Ms. Lilly nodded and smiled a small, sad smile.

"I don't understand? You said that you loved Peabody like he was your own son, why didn't you adopt him?" Sherman asked.

Ms. Lilly looked at him. "Oh, Daniel. If I could, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But dogs aren't allowed in my apartment. And I can't afford to move to a place that will allow me to have a dog."

Ms. Lilly looked out the window. "But I'm glad that someone finally adopted Peabody. Now he has a home and will be very happy."

She looked back at the kids.

"Thanks for listening, kids. It was very kind of you, and I feel much better now."

Ms. Lilly got up and headed over to her desk.

"It was nice talking with you too, Ms. Lilly." Sherman said.

He and Penny sipped from their cups but dumped the milk down the kitchen sink.

They walked over to the door, said good-bye to Ms. Lilly, and left.

On their way to Dr. Cherevin's new address, Sherman spoke up.

"Penny, do you think Peabody will be okay with Dr. Cherevin as his owner?"

"I don't know. There's something about that man that doesn't seem right." Penny said.

Sherman looked in front of him while he thought.

Was Peabody really okay with Dr. Cherevin? What if he was in danger? And wouldn't this turn of events alter the future someway?

Sherman wasn't sure. He wanted to feel happy that Peabody finally found a home, but Penny was right.

Something about Dr. Cherevin didn't feel right.

**Again, sorry about another absence. Hopefully I can stay on track with this story and finish it. In case you're wondering, no, the green pickup truck mentioned in the flashback is not Dr. Cherevin's; it was a different pickup truck.**

**Ms. Lilly giving Peabody his glasses was inspired by** **the drawing Peabooty puppy doodles by What-The -WABAC on deviantart.**

**~RC**

**P.S. There was a MPaS story on fanfiction called To Raise a Girl named Penny, it was about misadventures had by Mr. and Mrs. Peterson while raising Penny like her being born and Mr. Peterson having to change Penny's diaper when she was a baby. Out of curiosity, does anyone know what happened to that story?**


	8. Peabody's New Home

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 8-Peabody's New Home

Peabody smiled and wagged his little tail when he saw the inside of his new home.

Dr. Cherevin's apartment was on the second floor of a red-brick building. The inside of the apartment was white. The walls were white, but the hardwood floor was of course dark brown.

The only furniture that Dr. Cherevin had in the apartment was a table, a few chairs, and a bed.

After bringing Peabody to the apartment, the doctor went out. He bought some furniture and came back with some men who helped bring the furniture into the apartment.

Now the doctor and beagle had a dining room table with chairs, a bookcase, a couple lamps, a couple rugs, and a few other things.

Hours later, Doctor Cherevin and Puppy Peabody sat at the dining table and had lunch.

"Peabody, who were those kids you were talking to back at the shelter?"

"Daniel and Jessica, they're my new friends. I met them over the weekend." Puppy Peabody happily replied.

"How did you meet them?"

"Daniel accidently tripped against me while I was out on a walk. I showed them the shelter and they came back the next day. Daniel, Jessica, and I hung out over the weekend. At first, we didn't get along, but we later became friends."

"Didn't get along?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, they were asking me to help them fix something, something that belonged to Daniel's dad. But I refused because, to tell you the truth, they wanted me to help because I was a prodigy. Before you adopted me, believe it or not, I hated being one because people considered me a freak. So I refused to help them. But now that I have a home and feel much better now, I think I'll help fix whatever Daniel and Jessica need help fixing. "

Dr. Cherevin looked at Peabody for a moment and then sighed. "Oh Peabody, Peabody."

"What is it, Dr. Cherevin?"

Dr. Cherevin looked at the pup. "My dear puppy. Can't you see that the children are using you?"

"Using me?"

"Yes Peabody, you must understand. While there are people like me who see you as a unique being, there are also people who will use you and your talents for their own selfish gains. Tell me, what is it that Daniel and Jessica want you to fix anyway?"

"Daniel's father's car. They said that they accidently caused it to crash."

"See, they are using you to fix the car. And you know what they'll do after you fix it? They'll stop being your friend and maybe make fun of you. Or they'll continue to use you."

Puppy Peabody slowly shook his head in disbelief.

"No, they wouldn't do that. Daniel and Jessica aren't using me, they're not."

Dr. Cherevin got up and held his hands up.

"Alright, alright. Don't listen to me. But when you find out that those kids are in fact using you, they'll leave you. Then you'll feel awful and wished that you had never met them."

With that, the doctor went into his room and closed the door.

Puppy Peabody just stared into space, with his paw under his chin.

_Could it be true? Could Daniel and Jessica be using me?_ The pup thought.

* * *

Dean Willow sat at his desk, working on his computer.

Just then Maddie came in and set a cup of tea down on Mr. Willow's desk.

Mr. Willow looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, Maddie."

"Any time, sir." The woman smiled and then left the study.

Mr. Willow resumed his work when the phone on his desk rang.

He picked the phone up and answered it.

"Hello?"

A few moments of silence passed.

"I see, thank you. They should be at Hackley Brown Animal Shelter. It's close by here. Please bring them here, thank you."

The man set the phone down and hung up. He then continued with his work.

* * *

"Is this the right place?" Penny asked looking up at the three story red-brick building.

Sherman looked down at the piece of paper that Dr. Cherevin had written his address on and gave to him. Then he looked at the address on the building.

"Yep, this is the place."

Sherman and Penny entered the building and walked up to the second floor.

They came into a hallway from the stairs and found apartment 2B.

They knocked on the door.

Peabody had just finished putting away the dishes when he heard knocking at the door.

"Wonder who that could be?"

The pup walked over to the door with a step ladder and use it to open the door. When he saw who it was, he smiled and wagged his tail.

Sherman and Penny stood before him.

Peabody was so happy to see them that he momentarily forgot what Dr. Cherevin had said to him earlier.

"Daniel! Jessica! How wonderful it is to see you two. Oh, do come in. Come in and see the apartment, isn't it great?" The pup said as the kids walked in and had a look around.

"It… looks nice." Penny said.

Sherman turned to Puppy Peabody.

"Peabody, we're glad that you finally found a home." Sherman said with a smile, but then he looked serious.

"So, now that you're happy again, we were wondering if you could help us fix…my dad's car?"

Puppy Peabody looked up at him. "Okay, but can't it wait? Don't you want to see the kitchen?"

"I'm sorry, Peabody. But my dad could come back home any day now. And we need to get the car fixed right now."

Puppy Peabody then remembered what Dr. Cherevin had told him earlier. He looked at his friends in a funny way.

"Okay, but then will we continue to hang out?"

Sherman fell silent.

He knew that after the machine was fixed, he and Penny would have to get back to the present as soon as possible. And return to the moment when they left.

The present wouldn't have changed much, but he and Penny were still aging in the past and didn't want to return looking older.

Puppy Peabody saw the look of nervousness on Sherman's face and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Wait a minute. Oh my goodness, you two are using me."

"What? No Peabody, you've got it all wrong." Sherman said.

Puppy Peabody looked angry. "Dr. Cherevin was right, you're going to abandon me after I help you fix the car. Or after you have me fix it for you."

"That's not true." Penny said.

"Please, just come with us and we'll explain everything…" Sherman pleaded.

Puppy Peabody angrily pointed at the door. "I don't want to hear it. You'll just have to explain to your father how his car got wrecked and suffer the consequences for it. Get out of my home right now."

"But Peabody…" Sherman begged.

"GET OUT NOW!" The pup cried loudly, so loudly that it scared the kids.

They ran out of the apartment and looked back.

Puppy Peabody's paw was on the door.

"And don't you ever come back!"

He slammed the door shut.

Sherman and Penny stared at the door in disbelief at what had just happened.

They looked at each other, at first afraid; but then sad.

They walked down the hall, down the stairs, and out of the building.

Behind the door, Puppy Peabody was on his knees crying.

Just then he felt arms around him and knew that it was the doctor.

"Y-Y-you w-were r-right Dr. C-Cherevin. They w-w-were using m-me." The pup cried.

"There, there, my dear pup. I know, people are horrible." Dr. Cherevin said patting the beagle puppy on the back.

A moment of silence passed before the doctor spoke up again.

"Say? I know what'll cheer you up. How about a trip to Harvard? I just so happen to teach there."

Peabody looked up. "Really?"

Dr. Cherevin nodded and Puppy Peabody smiled.

"I always wanted to see Harvard. Thank you Dr. Cherevin."

Dr. Cherevin smiled. "You're very welcome, Peabody."

* * *

Sherman and Penny walked down the street.

"So that's it?" Penny said.

"Yeah, Peabody's not gonna help us. He thinks we're trying to use him." Sherman said sadly.

"But, we can't just give up. How will we be able to get home? Peabody's our only hope of getting back to the present."

Sherman turned to her. "What are we supposed to do, Penny? He won't listen to us."

"Yeah, because of that doctor putting the idea of us using Peabody into the pup's head." Penny said angrily.

Then she grabbed Sherman's wrist a moment later and led him back the way they came.

"We're going back?" Sherman asked.

"Yes, we're going to clear things up and get Peabody to help us fix the WABAC."

"But…"

But Penny didn't listen and continued to drag Sherman along.

* * *

The two kids arrived at the building and hide behind the corner when they saw Dr. Cherevin putting away trash.

The man had an evil smile on his face as he walked into the alley and over to the back steps of the building.

"Everything is going according to plan. Now I'm the only one Peabody trusts."

His smile grew bigger.

"Good. Now I will take him to Harvard and dissect his brain to see how it is that he talks."

The man eagerly rubbed his hands together. "When I find the cause of his talking, I'll be famous. No longer will I have to be stuck teaching college kids."

The doctor smiled as he walked up the back steps and entered the building.

Sherman and Penny looked at each other, shocked.

"He's gonna kill Mr. Peabody." Sherman gasped.

"That is definitely going to affect the present." Penny said looking alarmed.

"C'mon, we gotta go save Peabody."

But before they could act, Sherman and Penny felt two strong pairs of hands grab them.

"Okay kiddies, you're coming with us." A gruff voice from behind said.

Two police officers took the kids over to a squad car and put them in.

Then they shut the back doors and got in themselves.

"Please let us out, our friend's in grave danger." Sherman pleaded.

"Let us go." Penny said.

But the men didn't listen to them.

One officer started the ignition and the car drove away.

To where?

Sherman and Penny didn't know.

All they could do was look back.

Back at the red brick building where Puppy Peabody was in mortal danger with Dr. Cherevin.

To be Continued…

**I think I'm finally getting the interest back, the interest I need to continue the story.**

**What will happen next? Will Sherman and Penny be able to save Puppy Peabody? Stay tuned, or uh, continue reading to find out. Maybe even review.**

**~RC**


	9. The Jig is Up

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 9-The Jig is Up

Sherman and Penny watched in shock as the police car drove up the driveway of the Willow Manor.

"The Willows called the police on us? Why?" Sherman whispered to Penny.

Penny just shrugged.

"Come on inside you two." Said one of the police officers. Both of them were now outside the car.

The kids gulped.

So Sherman and Penny got out of the car and were followed inside the mansion by both police officers.

* * *

Sherman and Penny entered Mr. Willow's study and sure enough he was there, sitting at his desk.

"Hello, children."

The police officers stepped inside the study and closed the door.

"Please take a seat." Mr. Willow said gesturing to the two chairs that were placed in front of his desk.

Both Sherman and Penny took a seat.

"Daniel and Jessica, you two haven't been honest with me. Now I'm asking you, where did you two come from?"

"We already told you." Penny said in exasperation. "We're orphans who ran away from a bad orphanage."

"Really, because ever since the first morning you've been in my house, I've been conducting research." Mr. Willow said, his fingers locked into each other.

"I've been checking with the police and every orphanage in the state, but found no record or report of two missing children matching your appearances, who've recently run away from an orphanage. Unless…" Mr. Willow looked at Sherman.

"Unless the orphanage you supposedly ran away from is out of state, or made up? Tell me my dear Daniel, what is the name of the orphanage that you and Jessica ran away from?"

"Oh, sure. It's…uh…it's called…uh…" Sherman was trying to think of a name, but it didn't come to him.

"Well, what is it kid?" One officer grunted.

Penny looked back at him.

"Don't you talk to him like that." Penny said angrily.

"Everyone, stop. Now Daniel, what is the name of the orphanage that you and Jessica ran away from?" Mr. Willow asked.

Sherman still couldn't think of a name. He began to panic.

"Are you and Jessica really orphans?"

Sherman's heart began to beat quickly.

"Are you two in trouble? Did you and Jessica run away from home?"

Sherman's face was beginning to sweat.

"Daniel? Please, I want to help you."

Mr. Willow was no longer sitting in his chair. He was now standing up.

"But I can't help you and your friend unless both of you tell me the truth."

Sherman let out a deep breath of air and started to calm down. He looked at Penny.

"I'm sorry, but I can't any longer. I…we…have to tell them."

"Tell us what?"

Penny nodded. She saw that there was no point in continuing with their charade.

"What is it?" Mr. Willow asked.

Sherman took another deep breath and then turned to face Mr. Willow.

"Okay, Mr. Willow. The truth is…we're from the future."

Mr. Willow and the cops just stared at the kids with surprisingly calm expressions on their faces.

Sherman took another deep breathe and resumed talking.

"We came back in time with a time machine, made by my father, but by accident. That was how we ended up in this time."

Sherman paused, and then continued.

"We can't go back to our time because the time machine is broken. So we need the help of a beagle puppy named Peabody. He's a talking dog and prodigy. He can help us fix the time machine and we can go home. We've been visiting him at the animal shelter near here for the past few days, trying to get him to help us go back to our time. We lied about being orphans because we thought that if we told you the truth, you wouldn't believe us. I'm sorry that we lied, but please. You have to believe us."

Mr. Willow looked at Sherman for what felt like the longest time. Then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh Daniel, why do you continue to lie to me and these officers?"

"But it's true!" Sherman cried out in desperation.

"Are you listening to yourself? Do you realize how absurd that tale sounds? Time machine. Future. A talking dog prodigy."

"But it's all real. Including Peabody!" Sherman said.

Mr. Willow slowly shook his head.

"I don't believe it Daniel, not a word."

"But you have to." Sherman pleaded.

Mr. Willow slowly shook his head again. "I'm sorry, Daniel. But I don't."

Sherman slowly looked down at his feet.

One police officer stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, kids. But we have to take you down to the station until we work things out."

Sherman and Penny panicked.

"We gotta get outta here!" Sherman cried, jumping out of his chair.

Penny followed suit.

"Get them!" One officer cried.

Both police officers chased the kids all over the study.

"Now please don't." Mr. Willow said. "People, please. Let's not act this way."

The cops chased Sherman and Penny until they ran into a bookcase.

The force of the impact caused the bookcase to fall forward and down onto the cops; burying them under dozens of books.

"c'mon!" Sherman cried running over to the door and opening it.

Penny followed after him and they ran away from the study, out into the hall, out into the front parlor, and out of the mansion.

They didn't stop running until they got out of sight of the mansion.

Both kids leaned against a tree, panting.

"Well that could've gone better." Penny said gasping for air.

After the two had regained their breath, they went back to where Dr. Cherevin lived.

Sherman knocked on the door, but he got no answer.

The kids exited the building and Penny looked around the corner.

She gasped.

"Sherman, Dr. Cherevin's truck is gone!"

"And Peabody too most likely." Sherman said, looking worried.

Just then a young man in his twenties walked out of the building and Penny came over to him.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know a man who just moved here today named Dr. Cherevin?"

"Yeah I do, he's my neighbor." The young man replied.

"Do you know where he is?" Penny asked.

The young man scratched his head and thought. Then he looked back at Penny.

"I heard him out in the hall upstairs several minutes ago. He was talking about going to Harvard."

"Harvard?"

The young man nodded.

"Thanks."

The young man walked off and Penny came back to Sherman. "He's at Harvard."

"Harvard? How are we gonna get there on foot?" Sherman asked.

Then he looked around and as luck would have it, he saw a bus further down the block on the left side of the building. Then he looked down at the ground by the corner of the building and saw a bunch of quarters lying on the ground.

Sherman picked up the quarters and ran over to the bus.

"C'mon!" He cried.

Penny followed suit.

They got over to the bus and stepped inside.

Sherman deposited some of the quarters into a glass box by the driver.

"To Harvard, sir." Sherman said.

The man looked at him. "Why?"

"My sister and I are visiting our father there. He's a professor."

After getting his answer, the man turned back and faced forward again.

Sherman and Penny went to the back of the bus and sat down. A few seconds later the bus closed its doors and drove off.

"I hope we're not too late." Sherman said to Penny as the bus drove off towards Harvard.

To Be Continued…

**Will Sherman and Penny be able to clear up Peabody's misunderstanding and save him? Find out next time!**

**~RC**


	10. Saving Puppy Peabody

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 10-Saving Puppy Peabody

Mr. Peabody lay in bed, sneezing into a tissue.

"Drat this cold." The beagle complained.

He looked over at his four year-old son, who was standing by his bedside.

"I'm so sorry, Sherman. But I'm afraid that we won't be going to 1492 today. Or until I'm better."

Sherman looked worriedly at him.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Mr. Peabody shook his head and smiled a little at his son.

"No, but thanks for your concern. Go along and play. I promise that I'll be all better in a week."

Sherman looked at his father and nodded.

He walked out of the room.

Mr. Peabody rested his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes.

He fell asleep for a short bit.

When Mr. Peabody awoke, he saw Sherman holding a warm and steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup.

The boy was holding the bowl in oven mitts.

He placed an oven mitt on Mr. Peabody's lap.

"This looks very good, Sherman." Mr. Peabody said.

But his smile faded.

"How did you warm it up?"

"I used the stove." Sherman said.

Mr. Peabody looked alarmed.

"You used the stove!? Why didn't you just warm the soup up in the microwave?"

Sherman looked guilty. It never occurred to him to have warmed the soup up in the microwave.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Mr. Peabody. I didn't think about that. I-I-I just wanted to help you feel better."

Mr. Peabody's concerned/upset expression was softened into a calm one.

He sighed.

"It's okay, Sherman. Just, let me supervise you next time."

"But Mr. Peabody you're-"

"Sick or not, I don't want you getting hurt while looking out for me."

Sherman nodded.

Mr. Peabody picked up the spoon.

"Wait, let me feed you."

"Feed me?"

Sherman nodded.

Mr. Peabody smiled a little.

"Sherman, that's a nice offer but I'm fully capable…"

He saw Sherman's face and stopped talking. It looked a little worried.

Mr. Peabody nodded.

"Alright, you can feed me."

So Mr. Peabody laid back on his pillow while Sherman feed him.

The boy brought the spoon up to Mr. Peabody's mouth. Mr. Peabody blew on it and then accepted the spoon into his mouth.

The process was continued until all of the soup was gone.

Mr. Peabody smiled.

"Thank you, Sherman. It was very delicious."

Sherman smiled. "it was the least I could do, Mr. Peabody. Since you always take care of me."

Mr. Peabody smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair, causing him to giggle.

* * *

"Wow, it's so big." Puppy Peabody said.

The beagle pup and scientist were now on the grounds of Harvard University.

Peabody looked around at all the buildings and smiled.

"Would you like to check out the labs here?" Dr. Cherevin asked.

Puppy Peabody's face lit up some more and he wagged his tail. "Would I?!"

The two then headed off for the labs.

* * *

The bus came to a stop.

"Harvard University." The bus driver said.

The two kids got up, thanked the driver, and walked off the bus.

"This place is huge, where are we gonna find Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"Think, Sherman. Dr. Cherevin said that he was going to dissect Puppy Peabody's brain. Where on campus do you think he'll want to do it?"

"A laboratory!" Sherman cried out.

He and Penny started running.

* * *

Mr. Willow sat in the back of a police car as it was heading towards Harvard.

That was where the kids were heading to. At least that's what the young man who talked with them said.

"They asked me where my new neighbor, Dr. Cherevin was and I told them that he had left for Harvard."

"Really?" Mr. Willow had asked.

"Yeah, don't know what they want with Dr. Cherevin, though."

Now Mr. Willow and the two police officers were heading to Harvard as well.

_Why are Earth would they be heading to Harvard?_ Mr. Willow thought.

He looked at the road ahead. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Puppy Peabody walked with Dr. Cherevin into the science center, walked through a few hallways, and then entered a lab.

"This lab looks great." Puppy Peabody said, wagging his tail.

"Oh, what I'd give to work in a lab."

"Come this way, Peabody. There's something I want to show you." Dr. Cherevin said.

He led Puppy Peabody over to some cages.

"See these cages? They're used to hold lab animals."

Peabody took a closer look at the cages. They were all empty.

"But there aren't any." The pup replied.

"Now there is!" The doctor said, shoving Peabody into one of the cages and locking it.

"Hey Dr. Cherevin, what are you doing?"

The doctor laughed evilly. "Did you really think I adopted you because I liked you? For a prodigy, you are very ignorant."

"But, I thought you thought I was special?" The beagle pup said, starting to look a little scared.

"You are special. Never before have I seen a talking dog."

The doctor smiled.

"Now that I have you here, I'm going to dissect your brain and find out how you can talk. Then I'll become rich and famous."

Puppy Peabody grew frightened. "Y-you wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. You're a rare find, Peabody. It'd be foolish not to find out how you can talk."

"P-P-Please," Puppy Peabody said, beginning to sob. "Please let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone about this."

"I'm sorry, Peabody. But I must discover how you can talk."

Puppy Peabody cried. "I WANT TO GO BACK TO MS. LILLY!"

Dr. Cherevin banged his fist on the cage. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU WHIMPPERING DOG!"

"Is that what you see me as? A dog?" Puppy Peabody said.

"Oh, you are indeed a dog, Peabody. A very special dog that's going to make me famous."

The doctor walked away laughing, looking for the instruments he would need.

Puppy Peabody got into a ball on the floor of the cage, and cried softly.

* * *

After getting some directions, the kids headed towards the science center, where Puppy Peabody mostly was.

Sherman and Penny were halfway across the quad they were in, when they stopped behind a kiosk.

They saw the police officers and Mr. Willow.

Sherman could see the science center across the quad.

"Great, now how are we going to get there?" He moaned.

Then Penny got an idea.

"I'll distract them. Sherman, you go rescue Peabody."

"But Penny..."

But before Sherman could finish his sentence, Penny ran away from him and called out to the three men.

"Hey, I'm over here!" Penny cried.

The three men turned around.

"There's one of em!" One police officer cried.

Penny made a break for it and all three men chased after her.

Sherman watched them go and made his way across the quad.

He came up to the science center and walked inside.

* * *

Sherman walked through the halls, looking in each lab he could find.

No Puppy Peabody so far.

He came to the last door at the end of the hall.

Sherman pushed the door open slowly and silently.

He crept into the room and saw Dr. Cherevin, his back to the boy.

Sherman crept past the doctor without being seen and made his way over to the cages.

Sure enough, Puppy Peabody was there.

He was lying in a ball with his back to Sherman.

"Psst, Peabody." Sherman whispered.

Puppy Peabody recognized the sound of Sherman's voice and turned around.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, it's me." Sherman said giving the pup a friendly smile.

Puppy Peabody got up on his knees and closer to the bars.

Sherman's smile faded away when he saw that the beagle had been crying.

Poor little guy.

"Oh, Daniel." The pup started lightly sobbing. "Dr. Cherevin's going to…"

"I know, I know. Dissect your brain. That's why I'm here, to save you. Now, where are the keys to the cages?"

Puppy Peabody wiped his eyes with his arm and pointed.

"Over there, on the white table."

Sherman nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you outta here."

Sherman crept away.

"Be careful." The pup whispered.

Sherman crept over to the white table while Dr. Cherevin was getting something from a cabinet.

He reached up slowly with his left hand to grab the keys.

Slowly.

Slowly.

Slowly.

Sherman's hand was on the set of keys and he slowly lifted them up, so as to not make a sound.

He lifted the keys off of the table and crept back over to the cages, slowly.

Sherman approached the cage where Puppy Peabody was.

The pup smiled a little when he saw that Sherman had the keys.

"Oh thank you, Daniel."

"Don't thank me yet, we still gotta get you out of here." Sherman said softly.

He placed one of the keys into the lock and turned it.

But he couldn't open the cage door.

Sherman looked at Puppy Peabody's cage.

There was a number seven above the barred door.

Sherman looked down at the key he had in his hand.

It had the number three on it.

Sherman was about to face palm himself, but stopped.

He didn't want to alert Dr. Cherevin that someone else was here.

Sherman found key number seven and placed it into the lock.

There was a click and Sherman opened the cage door.

"I'm free." The pup said softly.

He walked out and stood before Sherman.

The two smiled at each other.

Suddenly, Puppy Peabody was lifted up into the air and Sherman was shoved into the cage by Dr. Cherevin.

"I don't think so, little boy! I will not let you get between me and fame and fortune!"

The doctor locked the door and took Puppy Peabody over to a cold, metal table.

Sherman's hands were on the bars of the door as he watched the doctor walk away.

"DANIEL, HELP!" Puppy Peabody cried.

"Quick, Peabody. Think of something!" Sherman said.

"What? But I…"

"Peabody!"

Puppy Peabody looked into Sherman's eyes.

There was a serious, determined look on his face.

"You're the smartest being on the whole planet! You can think your way out of any situation!"

Puppy Peabody stared at Sherman, and then, he nodded.

Dr. Cherevin shook his head. Like the pup would try to outsmart him in the situation he was in.

He placed Puppy Peabody on the table.

An idea came to Peabody and then the pup spoke up.

"Wait! Think about what you're doing."

"What are you talking about?" The doctor snapped.

"Say you dissect me and you aren't able somehow to learn how I talk? What then? It was all for naught Instead of dissecting me, why not keep me alive? If the world finds out that I can talk and about all the other things I can do, it'll be huge news. And you'll become famous just for owning such an incredible dog."

Then Dr. Cherevin began to smile.

"Yes, that's right."

He was starting to like the sound of that.

Dr. Cherevin, owner of the world's first talking dog! Owner of puppy prodigy!

Dr. Cherevin liked the sound of that.

He removed one hand form Peabody and placed it under his chin while he thought.

While he was distracted, Puppy Peabody dug his nails into the doctor's hand.

He cried out in pain and released his grip on the puppy.

Puppy Peabody picked up a tray and threw it at Dr. Cherevin's head.

He fell to the floor.

Puppy Peabody then picked up the keys, jumped off the table, and ran over to the cage Sherman was in.

He unlocked the cage door and he and the boy ran for the exit.

Just as they passed by, Dr. Cherevin's head shot up and he grabbed Puppy Peabody by the ankle.

The pup cried out in fear and surprise.

"I've got you now!" The doctor cried.

Sherman kicked the doctor's hand and the man grunted in pain.

He released his hold on Puppy Peabody's ankle.

Sherman then picked Puppy Peabody up and ran out of the lab with him in his arms.

Puppy Peabody's head was on Sherman's shoulder as he ran through the hall.

"He's coming after us!" The pup cried.

Sherman didn't dare look back, should it cause him to lose speed.

He decided to trust Puppy Peabody and run faster.

Besides, he could also hear footsteps coming from behind him. And an angry voice too.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DOGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The angry Russian man cried.

Sherman ran as fast as he could, making turns here and there.

Sherman was approaching the exit real fast and made his way out into the sunlight.

He ran for a few feet before he tripped. He and Puppy Peabody fell down onto the ground.

Sherman cried out of fear, thinking that Dr. Cherevin was going to get them.

"Sherman, Sherman! Sherman, it's okay!"

Sherman recognized the sound of Penny's voice and opened his eyes.

She helped him up to his feet.

Puppy Peabody was also helped up to his feet.

Sherman turned and saw Dr. Cherevin being held by the two police officers. Struggling to break free and yelling that Sherman had stolen his dog.

It took Sherman a minute to realize that Penny had led the police officers towards the science center and they had happened to see Dr. Cherevin chasing him and Peabody.

The officers had come just in time to save them.

And now Dr. Cherevin couldn't try to hurt them anymore.

"Oh, thank god you're all alright!" Mr. Willow said, getting down on his knees and hugging the children as well as Puppy Peabody (because of the moment).

Sherman's heart was still beating like crazy.

It took him a long moment to calm down.

Sherman closed his eyes and sighed with relief.

They were safe now.

To Be Continued…

**Finally, chapter ten is done! Sorry for the long wait, been busy with things. Reminds me, check out #6 on my profile when you get the chance, as well as the profile itself. **

**There's still a few more chapters to go. I hope to publish the last chapter on March 16****th****, the one-year anniversary of my Peabody and Sherman fanfic's first publication.**

**Hope the chapter was exciting enough. Have a nice day!**

**~RC**


	11. Revelation and Parting

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 11-Revelation and Parting

Sherman and Penny both sat on the back of an ambulance wrapped in blankets.

Puppy Peabody was sitting beside them, wrapped in a blanket as well.

Mr. Willow was talking with the two police officers as well as two others who were called in.

Dr. Cherevin was in the back of a police cruiser, in handcuffs.

Sherman, Penny, and Puppy Peabody told the police officers of how Dr. Cherevin had attempted to dissect the puppy's brain.

The officers, at first astonished that they were talking to a talking dog, gathered all the info they needed and said that Dr. Cherevin would be punished for animal cruelty and abuse.

Then Ms. Lilly appeared on the scene.

After seeing that Dr. Cherevin could no longer be trusted with Puppy Peabody, the police called Ms. Lilly. Explaining what had happened and that Puppy Peabody would have to be taken back to the shelter, back under her care.

Ms. Lilly came up to the police cruiser and banged her fist angrily on the window, causing the doctor to fall back from the window in fear.

"YOU HORRIBLE AND EVIL MONSTER! IF I HAD KNOWN WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO TO PEABODY, I NEVER WOULD'VE ALLOWED YOU TO ADOPT HIM!"

The police officers got between Ms. Lilly and the cruiser, asking her to calm down and that Dr. Cherevin would be dealt with legally.

"Ms. Lilly!" Puppy Peabody cried before he jumped off the back of the ambulance and ran over to her.

"Oh, Peabody!" Ms. Lilly got down on one knee so she could hug the beagle pup. "Thank goodness, you're alright."

Sherman stared at Ms. Lilly and Puppy Peabody. But mostly at Puppy Peabody, with a sad and guilty look on his face.

He couldn't help but think that all that had happened today was all his fault.

_If only I hadn't decided to see the WABAC before leaving to stay with the Peterson's. Then Penny and I wouldn't have ended up here, and Puppy Peabody wouldn't have been up in danger._

Sherman couldn't stand looking at Puppy Peabody any longer. Not while he felt this way.

He threw off the blanket, got down, turned, and ran away at full speed.

"Sherman!" Penny cried, getting down and running after him.

Puppy Peabody heard Penny calling out to Sherman and turned his head.

"Daniel? Jessica?"

He saw them running away and looked alarmed.

"Daniel! Jessica!"

He broke away from Ms. Lilly and ran after his friends.

"Peabody!" Ms. Lilly got up and ran after the kids and pup.

Mr. Willow saw this and ran after them too.

"Sherman! Sherman!" Penny cried as she followed after Sherman into the nearby woods.

Sherman turned this way and that as he maneuvered his way around the tall trees.

Within a few moments, and after running for some distance, Penny had finally caught up to Sherman.

She found him with his back against a tree and his head lying on his crossed arms.

"Sherman?"

Sounds could be heard coming from Sherman's mouth.

Penny placed her hand on his arm.

Sherman looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"Sherman…" Penny said looking concerned.

She sat down next to him.

"This was all my fault, Penny." Sherman said while he continued to cry.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was!" Sherman sadly protested while burying his face in his arms again.

"I caused the WABAC to crash and get us stuck here. I spoke about Peabody near Dr. Cherevin, which put him in danger. And now, I've most likely scarred him for life. All while trying to get Peabody to help us fix the WABAC. We were so selfish, Penny. We endangered Peabody! I endangered Peabody! Just for the sake of getting us home!"

Sherman continued to cry some more.

Penny placed her hand on Sherman's shoulder and started gently stroking it in a comforting manner.

Sherman looked up.

"I'm sorry if I gave the impression that I wanted to go home more than caring about Puppy Peabody's safety. But that wasn't true. I do care about Puppy Peabody, just as much as I care about Mr. Peabody back in the present. Both are so kind and nice. And the nicest beings in all of the world, past and present. I like them."

Sherman sniffled.

Penny looked at Sherman.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Sherman. But us being here was an accident. How could you or I see that this was going to happen, us ending up here?"

She was trying to cheer Sherman up, but it didn't seem to be working.

Then they heard a voice calling out.

"Daniel, Jessica?"

It was Puppy Peabody.

Within a few seconds, he appeared from behind some bushes and sighed when he saw that his friends were here. And that they were okay.

"Thank goodness I found you two." Puppy Peabody said.

Sherman stood up and wiped his eyes.

He took a few steps toward Puppy Peabody.

"Peabody, I'm so sorry. Back at the Willow's home, we were talking together about hanging out with you and Dr. Cherevin must've overheard us. I'm so sorry, Peabody. I didn't mean for-"

"Daniel, it wasn't your fault. How could you have known about Dr. Cherevin and what he was planning?"

"But you were in danger. Weren't you scarred?"

Puppy Peabody looked up calmly at Sherman.

"I was, but…that was until you called out to me. Told me that you believed in me. That I could use my advanced intellect to escape."

Puppy Peabody smiled. "And I did."

Sherman was silent.

"Before I met you, Daniel, and what happened today, I thought that no one besides Ms. Lilly would ever see me as special. But you did. And you came to rescue me, showing that you also care about me like Ms. Lilly."

Puppy Peabody's smile grew bigger.

"And I can tell that you do. I could sense that you did care about me. And were trying save me without anything to gain."

Puppy Peabody looked down at the ground for a moment. "I felt something wasn't right about Dr. Cherevin while I was with him, but I choose not to believe it. Choose to ignore it. Only because I felt so happy that someone had finally adopted me. Feeling like for once in my life, someone else saw that I was more than just a dog."

Puppy Peabody looked into Sherman's face again, smiling again.

"True, there will be people who don't think I'm special, or try to use my gift for their own selfish benefits like Dr. Cherevin, but it's nice to know that there are some people in this world that are good like you, Daniel. People who see that I'm special and are good. And I, Peabody, would be honored to spend the rest of my life helping mankind with that knowledge. Thank you, Daniel. For helping me realize my purpose in life. That I do matter and some people will like me."

Sherman was crying again, but in a touched way.

He came forward and hugged Puppy Peabody, a smile on his face.

Puppy Peabody smiled and hugged Sherman back.

Penny smiled too.

Boy and dog broke away and smiled at each other.

Sherman felt so happy, knowing that Puppy Peabody wasn't scared by what had happened. That he would be just fine.

Puppy Peabody smiled.

"Now, I believe you're in need of someone to help you fix your father's car?"

Peabody, you want to…?" Sherman asked.

The pup nodded.

"I want to help humanity, so this will be my first step to doing so. And I promise to help, dog's honor!" The pup said, raising one paw up in the air while placing the other on his chest.

Both Sherman and Penny smiled.

They would soon be able to go home.

Then Mr. Willow and Ms. Lilly appeared from out of the bushes.

"Kids! Peabody!" Ms. Lilly cried.

Puppy Peabody whirled around.

"Ms. Lilly!"

"T-T-The dog talks?!" Mr. Willow said, looking very shocked.

Ms. Lilly turned to the man and gave him a funny look. "Of course he talks. He's Peabody, puppy prodigy."

Puppy Peabody walked up to him.

"Greetings, my name is Peabody."

Mr. Willow bent down and shook the pup's paw.

"Mr. Willow." He said, still looking shocked.

Puppy Peabody looked up at Ms. Lilly.

"Ms. Lilly, before we reclaim my things and go back to the shelter, I would like to help my friends fix something."

"Peabody?" Ms. Lilly asked. "What do you mean? Help fix what?"

Sherman came forward and tapped the beagle pup on the shoulder.

Puppy Peabody turned to Sherman.

"Yes, Daniel?"

Sherman was silent at first.

He should've known that this was coming. That he and Penny would have to eventually come clean about "the car" that needed to be fixed.

Sherman took a deep breath and then spoke.

"We also have to tell you something, about the car?"

"Yes, what is it?" The pup asked.

"We'll tell you when we get there. C'mon everyone." Sherman said, gesturing for the others to follow him and Penny.

Sherman and Penny walked off and the two grown-ups and dog prodigy followed after them. Curious and wondering what the kids wanted to show them.

* * *

Sherman and Penny came into a clearing and approached the WABAC.

It uncamouflaged itself before the kids, grown-ups, and dog.

Puppy Peabody and the grown-ups stared in awe.

"So it wasn't a lie? You and Jessica really are from the future?" Mr. Willow asked.

"The future?" Both Puppy Peabody and Ms. Lilly cried at the same time.

Sherman and Penny looked at them guiltily.

"Yeah, truth is that this is my Dad's time machine. I wanted to look at it one more time before I left home while he was away. But then…"

Sherman's voice trailed off. "And then Jessica and I ended up here by accident."

"T-This is amazing!" Mr. Willow cried happily and excitedly. "First talking dogs and now time travelers from the future? How incredible!"

Mr. Willow was smiling from ear to ear.

Puppy Peabody approached the WABAC and sat before it.

He placed his paws on it and smiled at it, admiring the piece of machinery.

"I want to build something like this someday."

Puppy Peabody looked curiously up at Sherman, who was standing by his right.

"Your dad made this?"

Sherman smiled a little. "Yeah."

Puppy Peabody smiled back.

"Your dad must be the greatest genius ever."

Puppy Peabody returned to gazing at the WABAC.

"Yeah," Sherman said smiling down at Puppy Peabody. "He is."

Then he looked worried.

"Can you help us fix it? I promise to do as much as possible not to travel through time by accident again. Jessica, and I, really want to go back home. I really want to see my Dad again. He is a nice person, Peabody."

Sherman looked at him.

"Please, will you help us?"

Puppy Peabody got up and looked up at Sherman.

"I'm going to need some equipment."

Both Sherman Penny smiled gratefully.

* * *

After Puppy Peabody was given what he needed and read the manual for the WABAC (which was inside a glove compartment in the machine), he started working on it while Sherman and Penny gave him the tools he needed when he asked for them.

All the while Mr. Willow was looking at Puppy Peabody, looking fascinated.

Half an hour passed and Puppy Peabody got out from under the dashboard.

"Alright, that does it. It should work just fine again."

"You sure?" Sherman asked.

"Positive, just turn it on." Puppy Peabody said with a confident smile on his face.

Sherman came forward and did so.

Then he and Penny cried out with joy when they saw that the WABAC was functioning at full capacity again.

"It works!" Both kids cried.

"Now you should be able to return to your time." Puppy Peabody smiled.

The two kids and dog all stepped out of the machine.

Both Sherman and Penny hugged the beagle pup.

"Thank you so much, Peabody. You're incredible!" Sherman said.

"Yeah." Penny said nodding in the affirmative.

"They're right!" Mr. Willow exclaimed. "You are incredible! And such a prodigy like you deserves to be properly educated at an Ivy League school. Harvard, perhaps?"

Puppy Peabody's eyes were wide open.

"You can get me into Harvard?"

Mr. Willow smiled. "I donate a lot of money to Harvard University every year, and I know the president there. There will be some tests that need to be taken to assess you, but if it all checks out, you'll be allowed to attend Harvard! And with a full paid scholarship too, no doubt!"

Puppy Peabody smiled the biggest smile a puppy could make.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Willow! A thousand thank you's. I promise that I won't let you, or Harvard down!"

"I know you won't." Mr. Willow said with a friendly smile.

Puppy Peabody turned to Ms. Lilly.

"Can you believe it, Ms. Lilly? Harvard!"

Ms. Lilly got down on her knees and smiled.

"I know. I am so happy for you, Peabody."

The both of them hugged while puppy Peabody wagged his tail.

Mr. Willow walked up to the kids.

"Hey."

"Hey." They said back.

"Sorry for the police. But thanks, for all you've both done today."

Sherman and Penny nodded.

Mr. Willow crouched down so he and the two kids could hug good-bye.

"I'll let my wife and Maddie know that you two ended up going home, safe and sound. But, without mentioning this time travel stuff. So not to freak them out or anything"

The kids said that it'd be okay.

Sherman and Penny also hugged Ms. Lilly and said good-bye to her.

Ms. Lilly wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Oh, good-bye you sweet, sweet children. Thanks for all you've done, and playing with Peabody. I'm sure it meant a lot to him."

"It did." Puppy Peabody said stepping forward.

Penny shook with the pup and hugged him.

Puppy Peabody hugged her back and they said good-bye to each other.

Then Puppy Peabody stood before Sherman.

"Thanks, Daniel."

Sherman smiled back. "You're very welcome, Peabody."

The two came forward and embraced.

"You're not far in the future, right?"

"Only by like ten years."

"Then I hope we'll meet again someday, Daniel."

Sherman smiled and he patted Puppy Peabody on the back.

"You know what, Peabody? I have a feeling that we will."

They broke away and smiled at each other.

Then Sherman and Penny entered the WABAC and the door closed behind them.

The two kids sat down in their chairs and Sherman started up the WABAC.

It began to hum and lifted itself up into the air.

The WABAC turned around so that it was facing Mr. Willow, Ms. Lilly, and Puppy Peabody.

They all waved at Sherman and Penny while smiling.

Sherman and Penny smiled as they waved back.

"Now to go home!" Sherman cried as he finished entering in the time and date they left the present.

He pushed the red button.

The WABAC began to spin around and become surrounded by electricity.

It spun faster and faster until it vanished with a flash.

Sherman and Penny both cried out with excitement and joy as the WABAC was taking them back home.

To Be Continued…

**Next chapter should be out on March 14****th****. Did you enjoy the ending of this chapter? What did you think of the chapter itself? See you later!**

**~RC**


	12. Home

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 12-Home

When the WABAC had stopped moving and they opened the doors, Sherman and Penny were smiling from ear to ear when they saw that they were back in the present.

Sherman ran across the platform to the door and Penny followed suit.

They ran gleefully through the room with holographic panels that had stars and planets on them.

They both laughed as they got into the elevator and it took them back up to the living room.

When the elevator door opened, the two kids ran into the living room laughing and crying out happily.

It worked!

They were back in the present!

Sherman and Penny both hugged each other while jumping up and down.

They felt strange after being away in the past for the past few days, but they'd never felt so happy to be home.

"We're back, Penny! We're back!" Sherman happily cried.

"Yes, yes we are!" Penny happily cried out.

Then she noticed her phone on the coffee table and came over to pick it up.

Then she gasped.

"My parents!"

Sherman looked alarmed too.

They both ran over to the elevator door, where Sherman grabbed his packed duffle bag, before he and Penny got in.

The elevator took them down to the lobby of Peabody Industries and the two kids bolted out of the elevator as soon as its doors opened.

The secretary saw the kids and smiled.

"Hello…"

Sherman and Penny whizzed by without noticing her.

"Sherman?"

Then she shrugged and resumed typing on her computer.

They saw Mr. Peterson's black car parked in front of the building.

The kids saw Penny's parents standing beside the car with the trunk open.

Penny came over and hugged them while Sherman threw his duffle bag into the trunk and closed it.

"It's so great to see you guys again after so long!" Penny said.

"After so long?" Mrs. Peterson chuckled.

The two adults got into the car as did the two kids.

"Sorry we made you wait so long." Sherman said as he and Penny buckled themselves in.

"What do you mean? I texted Penny that we arrived just a few minutes ago." Mr. Peterson said looking at the kids through the rearview mirror.

Penny looked at her phone and realized that her father was right.

She showed the time she received her father's text and today's date to Sherman.

"We must've arrived back a few seconds after we went into the past." He whispered to Penny.

They both sighed with relief.

They were now more certain that they were back home at the right time.

"You guys okay? You're both acting a little strange?" Mrs. Peterson asked.

"Oh, sorry. It's nothing, Mrs. Peterson." Sherman said with a grin.

"Yeah. We're fine, Mom." Penny said smiling.

When she saw that they were telling the truth, Mrs. Peterson smiled.

"So where you guys want to go to dinner tonight?"

* * *

They arrived at the Peterson home and came inside.

Sherman and Penny walked up the stairs, took a left, and came into the guest bedroom.

This was where Sherman would be sleeping while he stayed with the Peterson's.

Sherman placed his duffle bag at the end of the bed.

"Everything looks the same, especially on the way here." Penny said taking a look around the room.

Sherman unpacked some of his things and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, you're right." He said lightly bouncing up and down slowly on the bed. "I'd thought that us going back into the past would've changed at least one thing."

Sherman continued bouncing himself up and down on the bed while Penny stood and looked at him.

"Thankfully nothing has changed." She said with a calm smile.

Then Penny's father called out upstairs.

"Sherman! Phone call!"

Sherman hopped off the bed and walked out of the room.

He was walking downstairs when he heard Mr. Peterson talking into the phone.

"Yeah, he's on his way down now."

Sherman walked off of the last step and stood before Mr. Peterson.

"Hold on, I'm giving you over to him."

Mr. Peterson held the phone out to Sherman.

"It's for you."

Then Mr. Peterson walked off into the kitchen.

Sherman held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" The boy said.

"Sherman?"

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman said tearfully smiling, as he recognized the sound of his dog father's voice.

"Hello, Sherman." Mr. Peabody said warmly.

There were no words to adequately express how happy Sherman was to hear the sound of Mr. Peabody's voice.

The present Peabody. The Peabody who he loved as his father. The Peabody who he grew up with.

"Mr. Peabody, it's so great to hear from you. How are you? Where are you calling from?"

"I'm fine, Sherman. I've arrived near where the conference's taking place. I'm calling you from my cellphone at the hotel. I was sitting on the edge of my bed when I thought I should call and let you know how I was doing."

"I was sitting on the Peterson's guest bed when you called me." Sherman said, pointing out the similarity.

Mr. Peabody laughed.

"So how are you? How was school?"

Sherman reminded himself that he was back to the day he and Penny accidently took the WABAC to the past, and not to mention that or the adventure involved to Mr. Peabody.

Fortunately, he could still remember how school went a few days earlier, or rather earlier today due to the trip back in time.

"Oh, usual. Classes. Didn't get picked last for dodge ball again. So all in all, pretty good day."

Sherman paused.

"Sherman?"

Sherman wondered if Mr. Peabody still remembered meeting him and Penny back when he was a puppy.

"Was there…anything else you wanted to say?" Sherman asked.

"Well, I was hoping to continue talking with you about, well, anything in general. But if you want to hang up..."

"No, no. I don't want to hang up." Sherman said. "Yeah, we can talk some more about…you know…stuff."

Mr. Peabody chuckled.

Sherman smiled.

They talked for about fifteen more minutes.

Sherman could've talked with Mr. Peabody for hours (due to the trip into the past), but Mr. Peterson came by and reminded him that they would be leaving for dinner in about five minutes.

Sherman placed his hand over the receiver and thanked Mr. Peterson.

After Mr. Peterson left again, Sherman spoke into the phone.

"Mr. Peabody I have to go now, but is it okay if I talk to you later?"

"Of course, Sherman." Mr. Peabody said warmly.

"I'll see you when you come home."

"Can't wait."

"Good-bye, Mr. Peabody. I love you."

"I love you too, Sherman."

Mr. Peabody hung up.

He didn't seem to remember anything involving Sherman and Penny ending up in the past.

Sherman sighed with relief.

Sherman held the phone for about a minute before placing it back down in its place on the night-table.

He wished Mr. Peabody were here now so he could give his father a big hug.

He felt like he hadn't seen his father in forever.

But Sherman closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes.

He told himself that Mr. Peabody would be back in a few days, and that he would see him again.

Mr. and Mrs. Peterson called up the stairs and Penny came down.

Sherman followed them outside onto the front porch.

He couldn't wait for Mr. Peabody to return.

To Be Continued…

**Sherman's happy to hear from Mr. Peabody again, the grown-up one. Good for him! **

**Yeah I know I said that chapter twelve would be out tomorrow, but I figured since it was finished, to publish it today.**

**See you next chapter!**

**~RC**


	13. Mr Peabody

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 13-Mr. Peabody

The weekend went by fast, just like the day at school last Friday.

On Saturday, Sherman and the Peterson's went to the zoo and saw lots of the animals there. Later that day they had dinner at a huge pizza joint.

On Sunday, Sherman went with the Peterson's to their church and they drove around for a while.

Later that night when Sherman was in bed, he thought about the weekend he'd had.

It was fun. And as fun and good as it had been, Sherman still couldn't wait for the day Mr. Peabody would come home.

* * *

It was Monday now.

Sherman and Penny had arrived home from school and were playing a board game they'd been playing all weekend. Outside of the other things that they did.

Sherman rolled the dice and moved his game piece.

"One…two…three…four…five. Victory." He said, winning the game.

That made him even with Penny, 18-18.

Sherman smiled at Penny. "Ready to go again?"

Penny smiled back. "Yeah, and beat you this time."

Sherman and Penny placed the pieces on the board back at the starting point of the game.

Sherman held the dice in his hands and was about to roll when the sound of the doorbell could be heard.

"I'll get it!" He said before setting the dice down and running over to the front door.

He brought a chair up to the door and stood up on it.

He looked through the peephole and smiled a big smile.

He hopped down and placed the chair back over by the stairs.

Then Sherman opened the door to welcome who was standing behind it.

"Welcome back, Mr. Peabody!" He said coming forward and giving the adult beagle a big hug.

It was tight too, as if Sherman were afraid that Mr. Peabody would vanish if he let go of the beagle.

"Goodness, Sherman." Mr. Peabody said, surprised by the hug and smiling as he hugged back. "I knew that you'd miss me, but not this much."

Sherman broke away and smiled. "Oh Mr. Peabody, you have no idea how much I missed you!"

Mr. Peabody smiled as he entered the house and Sherman closed the door.

"How about you go up and get your things while the Peterson's and I chat?"

Sherman nodded and ran upstairs while Mr. and Mrs. Peterson welcomed Mr. Peabody back.

Sherman came into the guest room he'd been using and packed up the last of his things into the duffle bag.

He zipped it up and turned to leave when he saw Penny standing behind him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Sherman said back.

"Sorry about, you know…?"

"Sherman, it's okay. Everything turned out just fine, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I liked meeting Mr. Peabody when he was a puppy, he was so cute. Well, the Peabody of now still is, of course." Penny said.

Both of them chuckled and laughed.

Then they came forward and hugged.

"Good-bye, Sherman. See you at school tomorrow."

"Good-bye to you too, Penny. I'll see you at school tomorrow too."

They broke out of the hug and walked downstairs where Mr. Peabody was waiting for Sherman.

"Good-bye Paul, Patty. And again, thank you for taking good care of Sherman while I was away."

"You're welcome. It was no trouble at all and neither was Sherman." Mr. Peterson said smiling.

"It was fun too." Mrs. Peterson said with a smile too.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman waved good-bye before they left the house and got into Mr. Peabody's moped.

Then they drove off for home.

* * *

Sherman stared happily at Mr. Peabody as he was driving.

He felt so happy to have him back.

Mr. Peabody turned his head and saw that Sherman was staring at him.

"What is it, Sherman?"

Sherman was snapped out of his happy trance and spoke up.

"Sorry, it's just that…I'm really glad you're back."

Mr. Peabody looked back at Sherman, flashing him a smile before turning his attention back to the road.

"I'm glad to be back."

Mr. Peabody saw an ice cream shoppe up ahead.

"I know it's only a couple of hours before dinner, but what do you say about a little ice cream, Sherman?"

"Sure thing!" Sherman replied.

And with Mr. Peabody, nothing could've been better.

The moped was parked and they both went in.

The boy and dog came out a few moments later with sundaes.

They both sat down at a table out in front of the shop.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman sat and ate their ice cream.

All the time talking.

At one point of their conversation, Sherman saw some vanilla ice cream on the beagle's upper lip and laughed.

He pointed and Mr. Peabody placed a finger on his upper lips and looked at it.

He saw the hint of vanilla ice cream and smiled.

Sherman laughed as he then took his sundae and lightly smushed it into his face.

This caused both father and son to laugh out loud.

Mr. Peabody took a napkin and wiped his mouth.

Then he got another napkin and wiped Sherman's mouth too.

"Oh, Sherman." He said while smiling.

Sherman smiled too.

After having some ice cream, the two went to a bookstore, an office supplies store, and a clothing store for Mr. Peabody to pick out some more red bowties.

And Sherman wasn't bored in the slightest.

On the contrary, he was very glad to be doing these things with Mr. Peabody.

Even if the errand was the most boring thing in the world, Sherman would've been glad to do it anyway; as long as Mr. Peabody was there to do it with him.

* * *

It was evening and after dinner now.

Mr. Peabody sat in a chair reading today's paper while Sherman was reading one of his Spider-Man comic books.

Then the clock struck nine and Mr. Peabody looked up at it. Then at Sherman.

"Bedtime." He said.

Sherman yawned and then nodded.

He went upstairs and got ready for bed.

His teeth brushed and pajamas on, Sherman walked out of the bathroom and headed for his room.

He passed Mr. Peabody, who was standing in the open door of his room.

"Goodnight, Sherman." The beagle said fondly.

"Goodnight, Mr. Peabody."

Sherman stopped in his tracks.

He turned around and saw that Mr. Peabody had entered his room.

"Mr. Peabody?"

Mr. Peabody stepped out.

"Yes, Sherman?"

"Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight in your room?"

Mr. Peabody looked at him funny. "Why?"

Sherman was about to say something, but he stopped himself.

"Sherman, what is it?"

Then a thought came into his head and Mr. Peabody placed his paws on his hips while rolling his eyes.

"I told you two years ago that there was no such thing as monsters."

"No, it's not that." Sherman said.

"Then what is it?" Mr. Peabody asked.

Sherman was going to tell him the reason why was because he had been away from him longer than three days, in the past with his past self who didn't know him and love him like the Peabody of today, but he didn't.

He reminded himself that he couldn't tell Mr. Peabody about the trip into the past because if he knew that if he did, he and Penny would be in trouble.

Sherman just held his hands together, looked down at the wooden floor, and spoke meekly.

"Can't you at least sleep with me in my room, tonight?"

Mr. Peabody then looked concerned and he walked over to Sherman.

He placed his paw on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey," Mr. Peabody said softly.

Sherman looked up to see Mr. Peabody, comfortably smiling at him.

"I know my absence over the last few days must've felt very strange to you. Being away from you felt strange to me too. I haven't been apart from you for that long since…" Mr. Peabody paused. He looked down for half a moment before looking back up and resumed talking. "Honestly, I can't remember."

Then Mr. Peabody smiled again. "But I came back, didn't I? I'm here right now, aren't I?"

Sherman nodded and smiled a little, taking great comfort in that thought.

"And I promise," Mr. Peabody said putting his arm around Sherman, turning him around, and walking the boy to his room. "That when you wake up tomorrow, I'll still be here. As if I never left, okay?"

Sherman couldn't help but wipe a tear away, a tear that couldn't help but come out, and smiled at the beagle. He nodded.

"Good." Mr. Peabody softly said as he opened the door to Sherman's bedroom and the two walked inside.

Sherman got into bed and Mr. Peabody tucked him in.

He took Sherman's glasses off and set them down on the night-stand.

Mr. Peabody stood there and ran his paw through Sherman's hair while he smiled at the boy.

Sherman stared up at him and after a few moments, he smiled back.

Mr. Peabody smiled.

"Goodnight, Sherman." He said softly.

"Goodnight, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said softly back.

Mr. Peabody brought his paw away and turned to leave.

He stood outside the room, the doorknob in his paw.

Sherman smiled at him.

"I love you, Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody smiled fondly back at Sherman.

"I love you too, Sherman."

Then Mr. Peabody closed the door and Sherman could hear his footsteps getting farther and farther away.

Sherman lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Telling himself over and over again that all of this wasn't a dream. He and Penny were back home safe and sound. And Mr. Peabody was back as well.

Sherman told himself this over and over again until he fell asleep.

* * *

It was morning when Sherman opened his eyes.

His alarm clock was blaring before he turned it off.

He put on his glasses and sat up.

Sherman smiled when he saw that he was still in his room.

He pinched himself and smiled through the pain, realizing that all of this was real.

Sherman got out of bed and changed.

He walked downstairs and peered into the kitchen.

Sherman smiled when he saw that Mr. Peabody was there, sitting at the breakfast counter and eating his cereal with slices of a banana.

To Be Continued…

**A nice place to have ended the story, but it doesn't end here. There's one more chapter to go.**

**Wanna guess what happens in the last chapter? Leave your thoughts in your review. See you next time!**

**~RC**


	14. Epilogue

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 14-Epilogue

It was Tuesday evening.

Mr. Peabody sat on one of the red couches in the huge living room, looking through a photo album.

It was raining hard outside.

Sherman walked by the entrance to the living room stopped.

He stepped into the living room and smiled.

"What'ca doing, Mr. Peabody?"

"Oh, just looking through my old photo album." Mr. Peabody answered, looking up at Sherman.

"Can I look at em with you?'

Mr. Peabody nodded and gestured with his paw for Sherman to come over and sit beside him.

And Sherman did just that.

He sat beside Mr. Peabody on the beagle's left.

Mr. Peabody was looking through one of his personal photo albums. The one he was looking through was filled with pictures of him as a puppy and his time at Harvard.

"There's a picture of me on my first day at Harvard. I was so happy that day."

"I know, I see your tail wagging in it." Sherman said with a smile.

Mr. Peabody pointed at another photo. "There's the shelter where I used to live. And that's the person who ran it when I was there. Ms. Lilly."

Sherman remembered her.

"What became of her?" He asked, curious to know.

"Oh, she still runs the shelter. After I left the shelter and did all the incredible things that I did, I visited her once. Brought you along when you were still a baby."

Mr. Peabody smiled. "Hmm, you know what? We should visit Ms. Lilly sometime again. On a weekend. I bet she'd be very happy to see us, and see how much you've grown."

Sherman nodded.

He'd like to see her again. She was such a nice person.

Sherman looked over at another photo and recognized Mr. Willow in it.

In the photo, Mr. Willow was shaking hands with Mr. Peabody. While the beagle was dressed in a Harvard graduation robe and holding his diploma.

"Who's that?" Sherman asked pointing at Mr. Willow, pretending that he didn't know the man, although he did.

Mr. Peabody looked at where Sherman was pointing and smiled.

"That's Mr. Willow. After we meet, he got me in touch with Harvard. After passing some assessments, which automatically allowed me to breeze through kindergarten to twelfth grade, I was accepted there."

Mr. Peabody looked at Sherman and smiled.

"I don't think you've met him yet, have you?"

Sherman shook his head, even though he had met Mr. Willow back in the past.

"We should go visit him sometime as well." Mr. Peabody said.

Sherman looked at other photos and saw something in the album that wasn't a photo.

It was a newspaper clipping with the headline:

HARVARD PROFESSOR ARRESTED FOR ANIMAL CRUELTY AND UNAUTHORIOZED TESTING ATTEMPT ON NON-LAB ANIMAL!

Underneath the headline were a few paragraphs about the story and a picture of Dr. Cherevin along with the text.

Mr. Peabody looked at it and frowned.

"What happened?" Sherman said.

"He tried to experiment on me. To find out how I talked." Mr. Peabody said.

"What happened to him after he was arrested?" Sherman had been wondering about that all last weekend, after he and Penny came back to the present.

"He was found guilty and sent to prison for a few years. He was released after serving his sentence, and hasn't been seen or heard of since. All I know is, he's not working at Harvard anymore."

"But, how did he know about you and that you could talk?"

Mr. Peabody looked at Sherman calmly.

"Let me tell you something that happened to me when I was a pup and around the time of that event." Mr. Peabody said while pointing at the newspaper clipping.

He told Sherman how he had met and befriended two runaway children, both named Daniel and Jessica. And how he hated being a prodigy because it prevented him from finding a home. But then Daniel and Jessica came into his life and helped him realize that nothing was wrong about him being the way he was. He even explained how Dr. Cherevin heard the kids talk about him and adopted him to discover how he talked, and how Daniel and Jessica came to his rescue.

Then Mr. Peabody told of how Dr. Cherevin got arrested, then that he was returned to Ms. Lilly, and how Mr. Willow had met him in the aftermath of the beagle's escape and got him in touch with Harvard.

Sherman became nervous as Mr. Peabody was approaching the end of his tail.

"So after you were discovered by Mr. Willow, what happened to Daniel and Jessica?"

Mr. Peabody thought and then looked at Sherman, looking not a hundred percent sure.

"I can't remember much about that. I do remember that we went our separate ways and the kids went home though. And I assume that they managed to return home safe and sound."

Sherman sighed. "Thank goodness."

"I know."

Mr. Peabody looked down at the photos.

"So Daniel saved you?"

"Yes, he did."

Mr. Peabody looked up at Sherman and smiled at him.

"And I'd like to thank him once again, now that he's here before me."

Sherman looked shocked.

"What?"

"Sherman," Mr. Peabody said flashing his all-knowing smile. "I know that Daniel was you. And Jessica was Penny."

Sherman was silent.

Mr. Peabody did know. He had known about it all along.

"Come on, Sherman. You said it back then in Dr. Cherevin's lab, I'm the smartest being on the whole planet. How could you not suspect that I'd know?"

"Mr. Peabody, I'm so sorry." Sherman blurted out.

He tried to explain that it was a mistake, that he didn't mean to go back into the past, but Mr. Peabody calmly held up his paw.

"Sherman, you're not in trouble. And neither is Penny."

"We're not?" Sherman asked.

"Of course not." The dog father replied with a smile.

Sherman turned away and sighed.

He looked back at Mr. Peabody.

"When'd you find out?"

"Sometime last month. However, I didn't suspect that you were Daniel until last year, when you were starting to look a lot like him. And I didn't know that Penny was Jessica until after your first meeting with her at school. Wondering who Jessica had been was bugging me a lot up until that point."

Mr. Peabody paused, but after half a minute he continued.

"So after I put the pieces together, I knew that you two had gone into the past and met my past self. But when in the present you two went into the past, I didn't know. On the morning I was to leave for my trip, I brought up the story, hoping to see if your reaction would tell me whether or not you were familiar with it. Whether you and Penny had gone into the past yet."

Sherman looked sincerely at Mr. Peabody.

"Again, I'm so sorry, Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody laughed a little.

"Sherman, you and Penny ending up at that point in the past, during my puppyhood, was actually a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Sherman asked, looking confused.

"Sherman, have you ever read or seen those kind of time-travel stories? The ones where the main characters go back into the past, whether intentionally or unintentionally, and end up causing the present to exist the way it does?"

Sherman nodded and Mr. Peabody pleasantly smiled.

"You and Penny ending up in the past was exactly that. You two came back to when I believed very little in myself and helped me changed my own view of me. You helped me accept myself for who I was and helped me to continue to become the successful genius that I am today. You altered the past so I would be successful, meet you Sherman, and invent the WABAC so you and Penny could go back into the past and make certain it happened. Guaranteeing the present to be the way it is now, even though you two weren't much aware of doing so at the time."

Sherman rubbed his head with both hands. "We went back into the past so we could go back into the past?"

Mr. Peabody laughed. "It's time-travel, Sherman. It's difficult to understand."

Sherman sighed and stopped thinking about it too much.

He looked at Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody smiled at him.

"Thank you, and Penny, for what you did in the past. I really appreciate it. You two helped me so much."

Sherman smiled back.

"You are very welcome, Mr. Peabody."

Then Sherman's smile faded and he looked a little sad.

He looked down at the couch he and Mr. Peabody were sitting on.

"I'm sorry you never had a family."

Mr. Peabody placed his paw on Sherman's shoulder.

"Maybe I didn't have a family back then."

Sherman looked up at Mr. Peabody and saw him smile.

"But I'm glad I have one now." Mr. Peabody said, smiling fondly at his son.

Sherman smiled back and he hugged Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody hugged back.

Then Mr. Peabody remembered something. Something that had also occurred the day Sherman and Penny went back into the past. Something he'd been thinking about while away on his recent trip.

"Sherman?"

"Yeah, Mr. Peabody?"

Mr. Peabody paused.

"It's okay if you want to call me Dad, once in a while."

Sherman smiled.

"Okay."

It was still raining outside as both father and son hugged.

Their eyes closed as they both continued to smile.

A moment of silence passed.

"I love you, Sherman." Mr. Peabody said, hugging his son a little tighter.

"I love you too, Dad." Sherman said, hugging his father tightly back.

THE END

**Happy Anniversary to my Peabody and Sherman fanfic!**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**And to 1234BlueLagoon, if you're reading this, thanks for the advice you gave me when I was suffering a serious case of writer's block last year when I first started writing this story. You're awesome!**

**Have an awesome day, everyone!**

**~RC**


End file.
